


Yan's shorts and drabbles

by Yankyo



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, School of Rock (2003)
Genre: Addams Family References, Beej gets pegged, Beetlejuice clones - Freeform, Blood Kink, Clone AU, Don au, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Greaser AU, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire AU, Vibrators, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankyo/pseuds/Yankyo
Summary: A series of asks and short stories from my tumblr
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Dewey Finn/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	1. The Promised Fic

You loved Halloween movies, every year the tradition was to gather up bags upon bags of candy, make a happy little fort in your living room and just binge the classics until there was just nothing more to watch - and every year more and more spooky movies joined that list. This year, however, instead of adding another movie, you added a companion. Curled up in your lap, happily purring as you ran your fingers through his hair was your beloved demon: Beetlejuice. The past new nights, he had talked through the grisly slashers, giggled through the psychological horrors, and had gorged himself on all of your candy - not a surprise, Beetlejuice simply adored being a little shit and irritating you. What was surprising was the movies he shut up to watch: The Addams Family. Of course, you weren't complaining, they were great, feel good comedies, but not even a giggle was a little strange. You found yourself watching him more than the movie, watching the way he stared at Morticia everytime she was onscreen - honestly, you agreed. Morticia was a babe, and the actress did a phenomenal job, in fact she was part of your bi awakening as a kid - along with Debbie, of course. But every so often, Beej would glance over at you with this thoughtful expression that told you he was mulling something over - which could be anything ranging from, goth gf, or tiddy noice or isn't it interesting how the Addams are treated like they're dumb but they really know that people are trying to take advantage of them and are more amused than anything by the attempt. Beetlejuice was an enigma that way. 

But as long as he wasn't saying anything, you weren't pressing, he would speak up in due time. So you simply focused on stroking his hair, there was one spot if you scratched just right, he would go completely limp and purr all the louder - he refused to admit that he purred, something about 'I'm a demon, not a house cat, babes!' but he also wasn't about to admit how he nuzzled into your lap and sent you that expectant look whenever you didn't immediately begin petting him either. As much as anyone could see just how needy your little bug was, his pride was verbal but he still flopped in your lap without even the moments hesitation for more cuddles. Looking down at the happy demon, you couldn't help but lean in and kiss his cheek if just to see his cheeks flush green with happiness. Too cute. 

"That's the look of a woman who's gonna be breaking out the strap later." He spoke up, lifting his head slightly to send you a grin as he pointed to the screen. With a soft smile of your own, you tilted your head in mock confusion.

"There's a specific look?" You asked, only for him to practically shoot up with an overenthusiastic "Yes!!" He fumbled for the remote to pause the movie at just the right moment. "See? The little smirk, the way she looks at him as if to say 'imma fuck your brains out', the way he looks back at her like a dude who just had his brains liquidated out of his skull. That's a dude getting his bussy fucked up." You snorted at the explanation, but he was still going. "You give me the same look before you dom." The blush was back and stronger than ever, the slight pink in his hair telling you just how excited he was really getting. 

"So, basically, she reminds you of me?" Flattering, really, and the way Beetlejuice peeked over at you with that look of neediness had you shuffling forwards to take his cheeks in hand. "Is that why you've been quiet all movie? How long have you been thinking about that?" He squirmed in place, refusing to meet your eyes for the moment.

"Since when she was clipping roses." You laughed, 

"So since the beginning? Oh, Bj, you know... you shouldn't be torturing yourself like this." You pressed him down into the couch with a hand as you straddled him, "that's my job." Your voice had dropped into a husky purr, a poor imitation of Morticia, but Beetlejuice whimpered all the same. 

When Beetlejuice subbed, he was either extremely bratty, or, like today, he was like limp and willing under your touch - eager to please. Either was cute, but his obedience was absolutely endearing. Especially when he was trying to hold back from bucking up into you as you slowly ground your hips into his. Cupping his cheeks, you kissed him until you both were breathless before you pulled back just enough to whisper a single word, 'bedroom'. Before you could even blink, the room snapped away and the two of you fell onto your bed - and your comfortable sweatpants and tank top had been swapped out for a form fitting black bodysuit, the pattern not unlike a spider's web. "Bug? What's this?" You sat back with your hands on your hips - the words almost scolding if not for the amused twist to your lips. "It looks good on ya, doesn't it?" Not completely obedient then. You sat back on the bed, giving him a look that made him fidget in place before you stood to make your way to the toy box at the far end of the room.

"B-babes?" The nervousness in his tone making you automatically give him a reassuring look - bad dom bitch persona aside, you didn't want to make him too anxious. At least, not in a bad way. Once he had relaxed again, his tense expression smoothing out, you snapped your fingers and pointed to the floor.

"Where do bad boys belong?" You asked, your voice stern, he almost fell flat on his face in his eagerness to kneel next to your bed - if you gave permission you knew he would already be at your leg - but you didn't want your puppy just yet. "Now stay." He went ramrod straight and still - if not for the fact that his tongue had lolled out of his mouth as you bent over to rummage through the toy box. You were fairly certain there was new things added, but that wasn't all that strange, you didn't know where he was getting them, but Beetlejuice was constantly bringing home various sex toys that either interested him or just made him giggle. He had used to just show up with them and toss them your way, but after accidentally beaning Delia in the head with a dildo that looked like it belonged to freaking Sauron, you had told him he was to keep such things in the bedroom - and then made him fuck himself on said dildo until he came all over himself. Good times. Of course, Beej loved the bigger toys, the ones that were textured and thick and filling, and being quite the size queen yourself you were more willing to oblige. And watching him come undone on such a dildo was always so entertaining, but not the way his eyes just lit up whenever he saw you pull out the harness was just so much more fun. "Which one do you think I should use?" You asked, pulling out two different straps - one was small, thin, pink in color and the other was green with black stripes, long, thick and was textured. You didn't really need to ask, you knew which he would pick and weren't all that shocked when he shyly spoke up, 

"The green one..."

"What's the magic word, baby?"

"Please?" Oh that word was just so pretty on his lips, but you remained silent. It took but a few seconds for Beetlejuice to realize his mistake and hastily correct himself, "please, miss." Better.

"I don't know," you sighed, giving a slight shake of your head, "you've been pretty bad lately, talking during my movies, eating all my snacks and not even cleaning up after yourself. Do you really deserve this?" You asked just to hear that whiny little sound he made whenever you denied him what he wanted.

"I'll be good, miss! I swear! I'll clean up and everything." He was crawling forwards tentatively until he was at your feet. "Please, I want..." he looked wrecked without you even having to lift a finger, his cheeks flushed, his pants strained, his breath coming out sharp and fast. When you reached down to pet his hair he let out a shaky moan and pressed into the contact. 

"I think you can ask better than that, Bug, what do you want?" He hesitated and your gentle touch turned hard, your soft fingers digging into his hair to yank his head back and force him to look up at you. "Come on, baby, tell me what you want." Despite the rough touch, your voice was soft, barely more than a whisper, yet he hung ok each word.

"I want you to fuck me, Miss." He practically moaned the words, you had no doubt he would cum untouched if you were to pull his hair any harder. 

"Wreck me, use me, I'm yours." You leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"Then why are you still dressed, baby?" The urgency in which Beetlejuice ripped off his clothing was amusing, to say the least. He was more than capable of just snapping his fingers and rid himself of his clothing, but he was so focused on you that the idea probably didn't even cross his mind. Within moments, his already tattered clothing lay in shreds and your eager demon sat squirming before you. "Good boy," you praised, kneeling to give him the attention he deserved, as well as to show him the cock ring you had pulled from the chest. The sight made him shudder and gulp, but he leaned back and set his hands at his sides all the same. He always came far too quickly when you fucked him, so the cock ring was something of a necessity if you really wanted to have some fun with him. And there was no better sight than when he had been denied one too many times and was begging you in tears to please please just let him cum. He let out a shaky sigh as you stroked his cock, once, twice, one more time just to see the precum beading at the head. His eyes trained on you as you slowly slid the ring over his cock to press it firmly down to its base - he hissed at the pressure, his thighs already shaking. One more reach into the chest and you pulled out a long silk rope, soft gray in color. Automatically, he held his wrists up for you to tie, letting out an excited exhale as you pulled the rope tight against his skin and used it to lead him back towards the bed. As your thighs hit mattress, you took a seat, your demon crawling between your legs to lay his head reverently on your thigh. For a moment, you regarded him quietly, as if trying to figure out just exactly what you wanted to do with him before you raised your leg and placed it on his shoulder. You knew he didn't have to be close to you to smell your arousal, but he took in a deep breath all the same, his pupils narrowing into slits at the smell of you. It didn't take long for him to start to squirm, drool already dripping from his chin as he tried just so hard to hold himself back. Control had always been something of a problem for him, but he had come quite a long way from where he was. Now, even as he twitched and gave you those longing puppy dog eyes, he waited until you gave a slight nod of your head to lunge forwards and nuzzle against your clothed core. His teeth grazed your inner thigh gently, soft nips quickly followed by his tongue as he tried nosing aside the fabric blocking him from you. After a moment, you took pity on him and peeled away the tight fabric yourself and no sooner was your pussy revealed to him did he rush forwards to taste you. Beetlejuice always said that eating you out was his favorite pastime, and really, actions spoke louder than words with just how much enthusiasm he put into the task. At first, the wet sounds of him slurping up every single trace of your arousal his tongue could reach had been embarrassing - but after so many months of dating and the many, many, times he had his head between your legs, the embarrassment was long gone and your immediate reaction was to lace a hand in his hair and rock up into his eager mouth. His tongue slithered it's way inside of you, full and quickly swelling up as his teeth ever so gently scraped your clit, your thighs trembling as his tongue wriggled against your g-spot insistently. Sometimes, Beetlejuice was something of a tease, pushing you closer and closer before pulling away mere milliseconds before you could actually cum. This, unfortunately, was one of those times as the smug little bastard yanked back to grin at you, his face all slick with your arousal. Unamused, you scowled back at him, making trembling limbs pick yourself back up to stalk over to the forgotten harness. "Up on the bed." Of course he followed that order without playing around, crawling up onto his hands and knees, raising his cute little butt up in the air for you. You took your sweet time in stepping into the harness and attaching the strap, pausing for a moment to pick up a bottle of lubes before you meandered your way back over to the bed and your waiting boyfriend. You ran a hand up his back, pressing forwards to maneuver him into just the right position for you before you noticed something. "Babycakes, when did you put this in?" You pressed on the plug currently stretching your boyfriend out and he mumbled into the pillow. You didn't even have to look up at him to know that he was blushing - or to know that it had probably been there since the moment he started thinking of you taking charge for the night. Impatient as he was, he never did want to waste much time in prepping when you could be plowing him instead. Which was ironic seeing as he would, could, and has spent hours eating you out and fingering you. But, of course, after being denied yourself, you weren't about to just give him what he wanted! Oh no! There was a lesson to be learned here! 

His whine echoed through the room as you slowly tugged on the plug before pressing back into him, his cock bouncing as you fucked him with the plug. 

"Babe, please!" He cried out, even as he automatically pressed back as you nudged the plug forwards. Of course, you knew it just wasn't enough. 

"I have to make sure you're ready, sweetie! I don't want to risk hurting you, right?" Pain really never was a worry with Beetlejuice, sure, certain things could hurt him, but he always healed far too quickly for it to even matter. But proper etiquette called for prep and who were you to ignore etiquette. In, out, in, out, in, in, swift pull out, Beetlejuice's whimpers and pleas fell on deaf ears you played with him, the sounds growing sharper as you reached underneath him to slowly stroke his cock. It didn't take long for him to be absolutely shaking, his cries getting desperate as you just barely missed his prostate with each push inwards. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" You asked, your voice soft and sweet. "Is it not enough? I mean, you chose it! Surely you must like this plug, right?" 

"No! Want you! Please!" He was almost sobbing now as he pushed back in vain. You took pity on him this time and actually pulled the plug out of him this time to set aside. 

"Its ok baby, I've got you." You crooned as you rubbed his tense back. "I won't tease you anymore." With one hand you grabbed onto his hip while with the other you grabbed the base of the strap-on and once you had applied an adequate amount of lube, you began pressing into him. His babbled words of thanks were sharp and high pitched, your hand on his hip possibly the only thing stopping him from just shoving back to sheathe the whole thing. Soon enough, your hips lay flush to his, your body curved over his so you could take the end of the rope to tie his hand to the headboard. "How we feeling babe? Green?" You asked, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his back. 

"Beyond green, fluorescent green, neon, fuck me already, -" before he could say more, you pulled out slowly before swiftly slamming back into him, making him choke on whatever words he still had left. After that, there was simply no mercy given, you kept a hand on his hip while reaching up to lace a hand in his hair to yank his head back so you could sink your teeth into his neck. There were days you felt bad for your neighbors, after all, Beej and you weren't the quietest of lovers and they surely heard everything - this was not one of those days. No, you were way too invested in the indulgent, appreciative moans you were pulling from your boyfriend as you fucked him. 

"Look at you, drooling already." You purred, pressing your fingers into his open mouth, "so wrecked already and I've barely even started." You breezed your wet fingers down his chest til you just barely brushed the tips of your fingers along the length of his cock. The headboard creaked as Beetlejuice pulled on the ropes, already begging for you to touch him more, please, please, please, touch him! And really, how could you deny him? Wrapping your hand around his dick, you jacked him off in time with your slamming hips and his cries only grew louder. 

"I wanna cum! Please, fuck, let me cum!" You toyed with the cock ring, twisting it this way and that before you let out a soft tsk and kissed his cheek. 

"Not yet baby, patience." Not like this, at least! You pulled back, ignoring his sharp whines as you pulled out to guide him onto his back for you. "Relax, baby," with him laying down, his cheeks flushed, his eyes wet with unshed tears, his hands bound above his head - you just needed to take a picture! So, you hopped up off of the bed to swipe up your phone and took a few quick shots of your boyfriend. There was just one thing missing in this shot... and the whimpers your boyfriend was letting out while sending you abandoned puppy eyes did tug at the heartstrings. Alright, you had teased him long enough - not really, but you couldn't help but be weak to him. As you settled on the bed, he pulled you in closer with his legs, and you just had to lean in and kiss your squirmy demon before you took your strap in hand once more to guide it back into him. This time, you didn't tease, you didn't hold back, with sharp strokes as deep into him as you could manage, you pulled the cock ring off of him and began stroking his cock. The cry he let out echoed throughout the apartment, his back arching up so high you would've wondered if he was going to pull something if he weren't already - you know, dead. As worked up as he had been all night, the stimulation proved too much for him to last and soon enough he was moaning garbled praise and pleas once more. "Its ok, Bug, you can cum." 

"Thank you! Fuck! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" His moans grew higher and higher until he cut off with a choked gasp and came. Hard. The slightly fluorescent cum reached up to his chin and yet cum still dribbled past your fingers and onto his stomach as you worked him through the orgasm, praising him all the while. Now, you took another picture of him, cum splattered on his chest, his eyes dazed, his expression damn near ascended. Perfect. While he was still coming down, you untied his hands and stroked his hair, 

"How we feeling, Bug?" 

"Like you fucked the life back into me." You both giggled softly as he reached up to kiss you. "Give me five minutes and I'll return the favor..." he grinned, his thumb stroking softly across your cheek. "Cara mia." You snorted softly, but placed your hand on top of his and sent him a warm smile in return. 

"Don't be gentle, mon cher." 


	2. Who's Who - Part One

The first time you encountered one of Beetlejuice's clones, it had infuriated you beyond compare. After all, he promised that he would help you clean up around the house since - after all - it was mostly his mess. But when you called for him, while something that looked very similar to your ghostly boyfriend answered, it soon became fairly obvious that this wasn't him. The first giveaway was just how polite this Beetlejuice was, not to say that your boyfriend was rude - he was, but that wasn't the point. No, the point was the clone was far more obedient and eager to please than Beetlejuice ever was and everytime you complimented him or thanked him, he practically buzzed with happiness. The cute trait granted him the nickname 'Bee' as well as made you intrigued about what else could be different about the two of them. 

Bee was a tad more shy than you usually flirtatious boyfriend, his cheeks flushing dark green whenever you purred a particularly dirty pickup line his way and while he was just as touch starved as your Beej, he wasn't the type to just jump all over you, instead waiting for you to come to him. And when you gave an order, he practically tripped over his feet to do as you said before turning back to you with that sweet look in his eyes, awaiting his praise. And you were liberal with said praises, constantly giving him kisses and petting his hair as you told him how helpful he was, how cute he was, how much you adored him. The pair of you ended up cuddling on the couch, his head in your lap as the sweet clone practically turned into a puddle as you littered his face with kisses. At least until you trailed a hand down his chest and the clone jolted with shock.

"U-um, B-Babes?" He clearly wasn't used to saying Babes like that but you found it adorable that he tried anyways. "Wh-what are you doing?" You gave him a soft, reassuring kiss,

"Well, you've been such a good help today, I wanted to give you a reward." You settled back, raising your hands, "If you don't want to, that's ok." 

"N-no! I want to! It's just that... j-just that..." he trailed off, looking apprehensive. 

"I know you're a replica. Lydia told me he's able to clone himself." You decided to make this easier on him, giving him a gentle smile as he looked up to you, his eyes wide as if he expected you to yell. "It's ok, I mean, you're technically him, right? And if he's going to send you in to do his chores, he can't complain of you get the reward, right?" Bee mulled over the thought for a moment, his mischievous expression identical to your Beej's before he gave a tiny nod and you pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Then sit back and let me take care of you," sitting on his lap, you began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, kissing your way down his chest as you did. 

Though he seemed to he trying to control himself, Bee rocked up against you, the bulge in his pants only growing as you left a particularly dark hickey on his chest. Though you hadn't done much, he seemed already destroyed, his head lolling back on the couch as he let out soft little whines for more - his cries becoming sharper as you ran your hands down his stomach to his pants. 

"Please, please sweetheart." He was mumbling under his breath and honestly, you found him too cute to want to tease. No, you were more than happy to slide down onto the floor between his legs to quickly undo his pants. Unsurprisingly, he went commando - your Beetlejuice did too so it didn't shock you. What did was this new difference, Bee wasn't as thick as your demon's but the clone was a good few inches longer. Interesting. You ran your tongue up the length of his cock, pondering silently if they tasted the same - perhaps? Truth be told, you couldn't tell a difference now, you'd need your demon here to compare and you weren't going to let him join in on the fun just yet. No, you were quite content seeing Bee fall to pieces under your touch, his soft green eyes wide and darkened with lust as they watched you take the head of his cock into your mouth. You could just see the struggle in his eyes as he raised his hands to reach for your head, but jerked back before he could touch you. How cute, Beetlejuice would've already been trying to push himself down your throat at this point, and as much as you appreciated the thoughtfulness, you wanted to see the sweet Bee lose his composure. His length posed an interesting challenge, you certainly had never tried to swallow someone as long as he was, but despite the way his hips jerked slightly and his penis twitched in your mouth, he forced himself to stay still so you get comfortable with him. Slowly, you took to taking him in inch by inch, pulling back until just the head of his cock was at your lips before sinking back down. Up, down, up, you bobbed until you found you had a nice rhythm going for yourself, and Bee's hands were practically tearing holes in your couch from how hard he was clenching them. It was at that moment that you reached up to take his hands into yours and guided them to your head, encouraging him to sink his fingers into your hair. For a moment, both of you were still, his eyes searching yours to make sure you were ok with this before he gave a shaky little nod, swallowed hard and began guiding you. At first, it was slow going, careful not to test your limits but that self control of his was quickly crumbling. 

"Sweetheart!" He gasped, "Your mouth feels so fucking good. We always had to just sit by and wait as he had you, fuck, God, I've just wanted - " he babbled, his voice growing more guttural until he was growling in a language you couldn't understand. He yanked your head back, your eyes and lips wet and red, your breathing harsh and face flushed before he thrust himself down your throat, pushing until your nose brushed against his fuzzy stomach and held you there as his cock jerked in your throat. Your throat convulsed around the intrusion, tears finally spilling from your eyes but you didn't try and pull yourself free. The only warning you got before he came was a pinched cry of your name and his grip tightening. It was all you could do to try and swallow, but despite your best efforts, cum oozed past your lips to drip past your chin and onto his thighs. For a few seconds, you stayed like that, at least until his shuddering ceased and the clone pulled you up onto his lap once more to kiss you hungrily, his tongue chasing the taste of his own cum. 

"Well. That was quite a show." A voice sounded from behind you, making you and Bee jolt and whip around to see Beetlejuice, your Beetlejuice standing in the doorway.


	3. Who's Who - Part Two

Unsurprisingly, Beetlejuice's reaction to seeing you blowing his clone had been an almost immediate boner, a fact that he was almost too gleeful to tell you until he saw the ice cold glare you sent him and he remembered just what a position he had managed to worm himself into. 

"C-come one babes, at least I made sure you had help! Wasn't that thoughtful?" He tried, raising his hands in mock surrender as you stormed up to him to tell him exactly what you thought of him ditching you. 

"Thoughtful? You pushed the mess you made and promised to help clean onto an innocent person!" You shouted back.

"But its clean right? And he obviously did a good job!" He gestured to Bee, who was currently putting himself back together with a guilty expression, as if he thought he would be yelled at too. Which, really, you weren't mad at him, it wasn't his fault your boyfriend was a dick. "I mean, I'm kinda shocked you even noticed." 

"Of course I noticed!" The looks both your boyfriend and the clone on the couch gave you in that moment was curious, mischievous, borderline identical. 

"Really? Do ya think you could pick me outta a line up?" Beetlejuice asked as Bee stood to stand by his side. Huh? What did he...? Before you could even ask, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and five more clones appeared out of thin air. 

"Beetlejuice." Though the name made him flinch - usually you referred to him by his pet names to reduce the risk of accidentally sending him away, unless he did something to really deserve your ire - he tried to seem confident. 

"Come on, doll, just seeing if you can put your money where your mouth is." His smile turned into a salacious leer, "that is, unless you're not up to the challenge?" ... damn him. You knew you could say no, hell, even just say his name twice more and send him packing, but... the way the clones were looking at you - and you couldn't deny you had been more than a little turned already thanks to Bee... 

"So the game is I pick you out from the line up? Too easy." The small group of Beetlejuices cackled in response, their eyes lighting up with unrestrained mischief as they swarmed you. You were gently shepherded back to the couch where you were made to sit on one's lap, the others all settled around you. Looking over the group, there were subtle differences here and there, one's ears were sharper, a few were taller, a few were not as soft, one grinning demon clearly had longer fangs than your personal ghoul did - but with how fast everything was moving you couldn't really scrutinize the whole group, especially not when you could already feel multiple sets of hands finding their way onto your body. Gentle nails ran up your thigh, a tight grip held your hips still, a hand on your ankle kept you from pulling your legs together, one grabbed your chin to pull you into a quick kiss and with that simple action all hell broke lose. 

"No fair sneaking the first kiss!" , "Hell, you wanna talk no fair, buster over there got his dick sucked already, he should sit out!" , "If I had been the one called to help, I woulda treated you so good doll, would've seen just how deep I can get my tongue in that sweet pussy." They were talking too quickly for you to be able to tell which one was saying what, even if they weren't tugging your clothing off with all the grace and gentleness of a gorilla on steroids. "You're never gonna want for anything, babycakes, we're gonna spoil you rotten." Sharp fangs sank into your neck, into your thigh, into your hip, the ravenous clones all clamoring for a taste and honestly? You were beginning to forget just why you had been angry in the first place, especially when you felt your legs being spread even wider so one could dive face first into your pussy. You didn't even try to cover the moan that worked it's way out of your throat as a long, squirming tongue wriggled it's way inside of you - not that you were moaning for long as you were yanked into a deep kiss moments later. Rough hands kneaded your breasts, sharp teeth grazed your nipples, hot mouths kissed practically every single inch of your skin, leaving so many bite marks and hickies there was no chance of hiding them tomorrow - you wondered if you hadn't just died and went to heaven at this point. 

"You look so good like this," one hissed in your ear, "but you're gonna look even better when we got you all spread out on our cocks." A slick tongue ran along the edge of your ear as he let out a gruff little groan, "can you handle all of us? What's your safe word again?" For a moment, everything stopped, the hands faltered, the demon at your cunt pulled back, eight sets of eyes all focused on you waiting for the answer.

"Brigadoon." You cried out, desperate to have them back. 

"That's right, doll, why's that again?" You were going to kill him. 

"Because nothing's a bigger boner killer than Brigadoon, now can you please fucking - " you couldn't even get the rest of your sentence out before they were on you again. This time, you felt yourself being moved, this time on your knees bent over the arm of the couch. A rough hand pulled your head up as a cock brushed across your lips when had they undressed? 

"Real or Clone, doll?" One asked even as you opened your mouth. Peeking up at the demon before you, you looked for anything that could set him apart, even as you dutifully sucked on the offered cock. This version was already clinging to the couch, his nails digging into the dark as he held back the urge to go wild - you pulled back,

"Clone." You declared. On top of being more gentle, you could just barely see a delicate spatter of freckles across his cheeks. Unfortunately, the others were rather quick to guess just how you were able to tell. 

"That's cheating!", "The game will be over before it even starts if that's how you're gonna be guessing.", "I've got this, don't worry dollface, we're gonna make sure you play fair." You shivered at the husky growl in your ear even before your eyes were covered by a soft feeling fabric - you really hoped it wasn't his tie, that thing was rancid on a good day. "There we are, that'll make sure you play by the rules." What rules? If your mouth wasn't currently occupied, you might've snorted at his words or even asked that question - even if you knew there was no answer. Beetlejuice had no real intention of letting you win this game. You knew he just wanted to take your mind off of his transgression so that he could avoid punishment. And honestly, with the stressful week you had on top of his childish behavior, getting fucked into near unconsciousness sounded fan-fucking-tastic right about now, so instead of actually answering, you pressed forwards until you had swallowed the cock in front of you to the hilt and spread your legs wider in clear challenge. Beetlejuice never was one to resist a challenge. 

The 'game' continued with gusto, your legs spread wider so a body could crawl underneath you and toy with your breasts as he made you straddle him, one pressed sweet kisses along your back as slimy fingers worked their way into your ass - anal had been a thing you and Beetlejuice had been playing with, thankfully, but the cock grinding up into your clit didn't exactly hurt either - two more had taken your hands from their clenched position on the couch to lead them down to their straining erections - and honestly it was at this point that you had to stop and think about how you were genuinely having sex with multiples of your boyfriend and that each and every one of these hot, hard, pulsing cocks were just waiting to be inside of you and still there were three more just waiting for the others to get out of their way. It was almost too much. Yet you still found some part of you taking note of the little differences you could feel here and there - like the one beneath you had a scruffier beard that he took way too much pleasure in rubbing across your sensitive nipples if just to feel you jolt and whimper. Fucking sadist. The Beetlejuice currently nibbling on your shoulder had sharper teeth, hell you could feel those fangs delicately scraping down your skin and could only imagine what it would he like if he actually bit you. Thankfully, he was being gentle with you as he slowly but surely worked you open, his heavy cock rubbing against your thigh as he felt your anus clenching around his fingers. The one currently fucking your face wasn't as long as Bee, but was much more enthusiastic as he held your head in the perfect position to try and work his leaking dick as far down your throat as he could manage. Every so often, he would hold you still, the head of his cock dripping down your throat until the need for air was so great you thought you would burst. He was the first to cum, pulling back even as his cock was twitching to cum on your face. 

"You look so good, precious," , "hurry up and get out of the way, let someone else have their turn," , "we're going to fill you up, kitten," you whined at that nickname - just in time for the one at your pussy to finally have enough of teasing you and pulled you down fully onto his dick. "Give her a second, fuck, I can feel you squeezing around me, you're real spent up, aren't you, baby?" You moaned in response, unable to even try and say anything. It felt so good to finally have someone inside of you and the feeling was only heightened as the Beetlejuice behind you took hold of your hips to hold you steady as a surprisingly prehensile member slowly began working it's way inside of you. For a moment, the sensation of the cock you swore you could feel in your stomach and the one working it's way past your rim was all you could focus on - feeling completely, impossibly full. And once they were both completely seated both Beetlejuices leaned in to whisper in your ear. 

"I can feel you squeezing on me, does it feel that good, kitten?", "We're going to ruin you for anyone else. Come on, precious, say our name." In unison, they slowly withdrew before slamming back into you, forcing a sharp moan from your lips. Holy shit. They held absolutely no mercy once they saw you had grown accustomed to them, working together to make you see stars. When one withdrew, the other thrust forwards, making it so you were constantly full, the Beetlejuice beneath you dead set on grinding against your g-spot whilst the one behind you showed off just what his unique member could do as it writhed inside of you - twisting, undulating, rolling. 

"Holy shit, if I knew how much you'd like this, we woulda done this ages ago!" A hand stroked gently through your hair before someone guided you into a kiss, their tongue lapping away the cum drying on your cheeks. 

"Bee?" Your voice was weak, quickly cut off with a moan as someone pressed a thumb to your clit. Too much! You clung onto Bee, who cooed and caressed your cheeks, your body going tense with the orgasm ripping it's way through you before the two Beetlejuices currently fucking you decided that was the moment to kick things into hyperdrive and started fucking you even harder. "W-wait! I can't! It's too much!" Your protests fell on dead ears.

"Why does he get a special name?", "he's already had a turn, kick him out!", "I wanna name!", "I'm about to cum, kitten, gonna fill you up so good.", "that's it, precious, keep on squeezing us just like that,", "we've got you, sweetheart, just let go.", "Make her cum again, wanna make sure she's ready for me." They all spoke at the same time, but all you could focus on was Bee still giving you such gentle kisses as the other two clones used you like a ragdoll before they both slammed into you as deeply as they could and began to cum. 

You were boneless when they lifted you, unable to do anything but cling to the next warm body that took their place and moan as you were filled again. They fucked you fast, hard, making you cum again and again until you were whimpering from overstimulation. "Who's fucking you now?" Was a question you were made to answer again and again, but each time you found something to prove them to be a clone until the very last pair. Beetlejuice, your Beetlejuice, you were certain, gathered you up in his arms and set you on his lap. "We fucking decimated you, didn't we, babes? Come on, tell me, who's touching you now?" His cock teased your entrance, being so gentle as he knew just how raw you had to be. 

"Beetlejuice." You held no hesitation. Your reward was the blindfold being ripped from your face as your beloved ghoul grinned down at you. 

"How we doing, babes? Still got enough energy to handle me?" You snorted softly, leaning in to rest your head against his shoulder. God you would need a long rest after this, and a bath too, you could just feel the cum dripping down your thighs to pool onto his. 

"Fuck me up." You challenged, making him give you a grin. "You're still on my shit list." His grin grew ever wider. 

"Let's see if I can't change your mind." 


	4. Don Beej - Part One

  * The Netherworld is ruled by seven main families including: Astaroth, Shaggoth, Beezlebub and Leviathan
  * Each family is led by their Head Don and each Don controls a portion of the Netherworld 
  * \- Beetlejuice, being Juno's only son, has been raised his entire life to become the next head. Truthfully Juno never treated him like a son - he was the heir and was to act befitting of his stature 
  * Unfortunately, his desire for love and attention made him easily manipulated and due to his shenanigans, Juno disowns him and banishes him to the human realm with the curse that he would only be seen if he was able to get a human to say his name three times 
  * Trapped, invisible, borderline powerless, he spends the next few decades trying to get someone's - _anyone's -_ attention, to no avail 
  * In comes s/o, who is trying to escape from a bad situation by moving deep in the country. 
  * Beetlejuice prepares to just sit back and watch another breather go through their life ignoring him - but this breather can _see him_
  * Cue fanfare, trumpets, fireworks - _NEW BEST FRIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNNDDDD!!!!_
  * S/O is taken aback by this new and _extremely_ clingy spirit suddenly attaching himself to them, but they can't deny that having him around was a welcome distraction. But they are far too skittish to say his name just yet
  * Even though he doesn't stop trying to get them to say his name, he's _ecstatic_ to have them see him and wants to keep them with him all the more
  * Shockingly gentle, like he sees s/o has been through a lot and tries not to scare them _too_ much. Jumpscares and little pranks, sure, but he doesn't want to _hurt_ them. 
  * S/o slowly grows used to these little pranks and honestly finds then pretty amusing? Like they realize he's mostly harmless - yeah he's perverted and yeah his main go to for solving problems makes _more_ problems, but he's a good guy 
  * Things are rather peaceful until, unfortunately, s/o's problems catch up with them and they find themselves in trouble once again 
  * If it's their abuser, they find them

If it's their debts, they're at risk of losing the house 

  * Whatever it is, something is coming between him and his breather and Beetlejuice _is not having it_
  * He's much more adamant about having them say his name and while they're still skittish, they find that they trust Beetlejuice. And they don't have anyone else to turn to anyways 
  * They make him promise that he won't kill anyone before they finally say his name three times 
  * Freed and ready to protect s/o, Beetlejuice chases any threat far, _far_ off of the property 
  * After having this threat looming over them for so long, s/o is in disbelief, but they're also _so grateful_ to Beetlejuice that the moment he returns, they practically fling themselves into his arms 
  * They can _finally_ touch one another as well and this is Beetlejuice's first hug in... well.... _forever_. He doesn't want to let go, but ultimately he is the one to break the embrace 
  * "Heh, well guess I should be going then" he's so used to being used and cast aside that he's already trying to leave 
  * "What? No! I-I mean, do you _have_ to?" Hurt and confused, s/o clings to him
  * It takes a minute, like a good minute, for Beej to realize that _what???_ They actually want him to _stay???_ But as the realization sinks in, a bright smile spreads across his face 
  * "Well, doll, if you're _that_ against me going, maybe I'll just stay a while"
  * Now, before, when they were living together Beetlejuice was pretty limited to what he could do. He couldn't really affect anything and he certainly couldn't touch s/o but now? Now he had free range throughout the house 
  * He starts off small, of course, just setting his hand on their waist or on their shoulder, taking their hand in his - little things, but the poor guy is so touch starved that each contact lingers as much as it can 
  * Before, when s/o had a nightmare or was feeling anxious, all he could do was talk to them to try and take their mind off of it - but now? Now when they have a nightmare they ask him to come and cuddle until they can calm down. Sure, Beetlejuice is rather cold at first, but he quickly seems to heat up and he feels so comfortable it's easy to fall asleep on his chest. He will play with his s/o's hair for _hours_ after they've fallen asleep 
  * After cuddling is allowed, Beetlejuice becomes even more clingy, draping himself on top of them at any given moment - he claims it's because they're so warm 
  * Unfortunately, his hair turns bright ass pink every time s/o touches him and that's a bit of a dead give away 
  * But because he's _trying_ this hot new thing called self control, s/o has to he the one to make the first real move and kiss him 
  * He's in the middle of telling a joke and his face is all lit up and he has the _cutest_ damn smile and s/o is just sitting there, staring at him dreamily and _fuck_ they're realizing just how bad they've got it for him and _wow_ his lips are kissable and _oops???_ They just??? Leaned in and kissed him??
  * Error.png Beetlejuice has stopped working. His words falter, his hair is magenta, he keeps opening and closing his mouth as if trying to say something but is unable to find words 
  * "C-can you do that again?" Is the question he's eventually able to get out. Adorable. 
  * Wants to kiss s/o _all the time_. But he's been raised all his life that he _has_ to do some sort of task to get rewards, so he starts doing things around the house in hopes of getting kisses. Dishes done, not the best but hey, it was his first time. Laundry? He accidentally mixed whites and colors, but once he's told why that's not good, he's super careful after. Breakfast in bed? Beetlejuice.... I'm not eating a spider. 
  * But even after the failed attempts, he's looking just so distraught and keeps glancing at their lips and his hair turns a little blue and dammit if they can't resist just leaning in to hug him and give kisses anyways. He's just too cute. 
  * Unfortunately, news of the curse breaking soon reaches Juno who is _pissed_
  * He was _supposed_ to stay cursed and invisible until she decided to go and get him - then he would have learned his lesson and been a more appreciative son! Not actually find some dumbass human to say his name! 
  * She sends a message out to Beetlejuice, telling him that she is happy to see his curse was broken and tells him to return to the Netherworld and meet with her to talk 
  * But... he doesn't want to leave his babes.... when he goes and explains the situation to s/o, however, they're understanding and even encourage him to go to the Netherworld. After all, it's his mother, she must want to reconcile, right? 
  * Not soon after Beetlejuice leaves, a door opens and s/o is dragged down into the Netherworld by a pair of demons as well where they're taken to meet with Juno 
  * Juno tells them that she sent Beetlejuice on some mission that was to take him the better half of the next decade - which would give her plenty of time to figure out just what to do with this stupid, meddling breather 
  * Turns out Beetlejuice's habit of just oversharing is hereditary because Juno just starts talking and doesn't stop - telling s/o how they _ruined_ her plans, and made Beetlejuice _all soft_ and when they were gone, she could whip him back into what he was _supposed_ to be and hearing all of this _infuriates_ s/o
  * If they could untie themselves, they would've attacked and ripped out a bigger hole in her neck already, but they're stuck there having to listen to this... this _bitch_ bad talks her baby 
  * Before they could snap and let her know just what they thought of her, however, Juno grabs them by the neck and is preparing to slice them open 
  * the door _flies_ open to reveal a bright red Beej, whose hair turns an even darker shade of scarlet when he sees that someone has _their hands on his s/o_
  * The very air is shaking around the demon, his voice growing low and dangerous as he asks Juno just what the hell she's doing 
  * Juno tries to spin some bullshit story about how s/o was just using him, just like everyone else that had ever tried to get close to him, but it's clear he just isn't buying it 
  * He tells her in no uncertain terms that she had best back the fuck away from his babes unless she wanted to lose her hand
  * Juno is _shooketh_ he's _never_ stood up to her and he's especially never talked to her like that! She's also _furious_ because he's supposed to be an _obedient_ son 
  * Can't really be an obedient son to someone who was never a mother tho 
  * She goes to hurt s/o only for Beetlejuice to send her _flying_ , pinning her back against the far wall and with a loud whistle, he opens a door straight to Saturn. 
  * Enter the Sandworm ™️
  * "Sorry ma, but I'm not gonna let you hurt my babes."
  * Juno: Exit stage left being mauled by sandworm. 
  * Beetlejuice kneels to untie s/o, his hair a weird mixture of blue, red and white. He's just _so ready_ for them to decide that he's not worth the trouble and break things off with him 
  * Only to have s/o pull him into their arms the moment they're freed and try to console _him_
  * Uhhh... what? 
  * They're stroking his back and assuring him that everything is ok, that they're alright, that they're here and uh isn't that what _he's_ supposed to be saying?? But he still clings to them and buries his face in their neck, just so _relieved_ that he made it here on time. 
  * They're so engrossed with one another they don't realize they have an audience until someone clears their throat 
  * "Uhhh dude? Having a moment here? You mind?"
  * But um... their don's gone and the heirs there so??? Doesn't that make him the new Don? 
  * ..... what? 
  * Realization is sinking in slow, it takes s/o explaining the situation to him for it to actually hit 
  * He's the Don now?? What???? He was just trying to save babes? 
  * But wait? If he's the Don, doesn't that mean he has to stay here? 
  * He doesn't want to leave s/o! But they have to return home, don't they? 
  * Two options: 
  * Either s/o chooses to stay in the Netherworld with him
  * Or
  * They chose to go back home and either visit Beetlejuice in the Netherworld or he comes and sees them 


  * Either way, the only reason Beetlejuice stood up to Juno at all is because of s/o, all the power, status, and money he has now is because of them and he doesn't forget it for a second 
  * Everything that he has is at their disposal 
  * S/o wants something? They're barely able to ask before he gets it for them 
  * He makes a home for them in the Netherworld and it's filled to the brim with his gifts 
  * Whenever Beetlejuice has the moment, he devotes it totally to s/o, either giving them tours of the Netherworld or returning to the human realm for 'regular' dates




	5. Don Beej - Part Two

  * He gets bored _super_ fast during meetings, like the Netherworld is the same as its always been, it _ain't_ changing anytime soon just keep the shit in order and stop nagging him already! 
  * This could be prime babe smooching name and ya'll are _ruining it!_
  * He's far more likely to sit still and pay attention if his s/o is there and sitting in his lap. 
  * Not _full_ attention, mind you, not while he's busy kissing your neck and massaging your thighs - everyone is very aware that the only thing keeping him from just bending you over the table is because he doesn't want anyone getting to see his babe like that 
  * Hell, if he notices someone staring at you normally it's highly likely that they'll end up losing their eyes for the day or century 
  * Everyone thinks you are a pet - the choker you wear all glittering with jewels doesn't help - but Beetlejuice _worships_ you
  * You're the one to really see him, to _really_ care for him and love him as he was - he will tell anyone who's listening just how lucky he is to have you
  * You're rarely left alone - he's a _Don_ after all and last time he left you, you got taken by his mother. There are risks for being with one of the most powerful demons in the Netherworld so you always have some sort of protection or escort to make sure nothing bad can happen - often times it is a clone 
  * As much as he keeps prying eyes off of you, he _loves_ to dress you up in the finest. 
  * His suit is still all torn up and ragged - why the fuck would he care about how he looks? The only time he puts real effort into his appearance is when he's taking you out on a date and even then he just magicks up a new suit 
  * But when he _does_ dress up, he looks _good_. A sleek pinstripe suit, red tie, his hair slicked to the side - gasp - did he take a shower? Is that a rose in his lapel? 
  * As gentlemanly as he acts, have no doubt that even as he opens the door for you, he checks out your ass as you pass 
  * Ties up your wrists with his tie, loves the contrast between the dark red and your skin 
  * Overstimulation to the max - like he will just devote _hours_ of his time just to make you feel good until you can barely think 
  * If you want to dom, tho, he is _more_ than willing to let you have your way with him. Please, pull his hair, bite his neck, leave bruises - he'll be showing them off until they heal and then he'll be begging you for more 
  * Daddy kink? Definitely. It doesn't matter how busy he is, if you whisper ' _daddy_ ' in his ear, he will drop _everything_ to take care of you 
  * Knife kink? Yessss. It's more of a trust thing, so breath play goes right along with it, to have his delicate little breather placing their life in his hands knowing he won't push them farther than they can take.... yeah. He's into it 
  * While he won't let anyone see you, he does like to mess around with you in places you _could_ be caught, in the meeting room, his office, the hallway, in his car, _anywhere._ It'd be easier to point out all the places you _haven't_ had sex 
  * Ride him. Please for the love of all that is unholy in this world, ride this man and he will stare up at you like you're the most beautiful thing in the world - especially when you cum 
  * Lead him by his tie and he'll follow after you like 😍😍😍
  * Sometimes other demons will try to get on his good side through you - sometimes it works, others he walks in while they're trying and is immediately furious. Don't try to use his babes 
  * But if they genuinely make friends with you and you like them? Those demons will be living the high life - well, _after life_
  * Satan help anyone who is dumb enough to try and _kidnap_ you, hell, he even _hears_ about a plot against you and he's ready to see blood, anyone so much as lays a hand on you will know the meaning of fear before he tears them to miserable shreds 
  * If you had to spend more than a few days apart, expect a loving reunion when he gets you back. He will _not_ separate from your side, all smooches and compliments and doting demon boyfriend to make up for lost time 




	6. Vampire Beej

  * Beej has some serious chompers and no one can convince me otherwise ok
  * Vampire beej tho?? Some big ass teefers
  * They sharp as fuck so it's highly likely that he causes some serious damage if he accidentally bites his tongue or cheek
  * Has been mid conversation and paused, blood dribbling past his lips as an exasperated expression crossed his face before spitting something into his hand. 
  * He will offer it to you. It a chunk of his tongue, he just likes to freak people out with it, it's fine, it's already growing back 
  * He does have to be careful when smooching his significant other, because them fangs _will_ cut you. Sometimes will will the fangs away just so he can have a blood free make out - sometimes doesn't cuz let's be real, blood kink 
  * Is not a vampire who will pass on the curse easily though, he's lived such a long life and knows how hard it can get, especially when you're alone. He will only turn a person with explicit permission and on top of that, it _has_ to be a life or death situation 
  * He prefers blood straight from the vein, but will tide himself over with an odd visit to the blood bank. He will feed off his s/o, but very sparingly. You aren't a food source, you're his babes 
  * Calls you all sorts of stupid pet names including, but not limited to: baby bat, dracubabes, leech lover, welches 100% real fruit fruit juice. He loves you 
  * Definitely has more traditional vampire abilities like shapeshifting, mind control and flight 
  * Huge weakness to the sun and needs permission to enter home. If at any point, you revoke permission, he will be flung from your home and into the Netherworld 



Nsfw 

  * B l o o d K i n k
  * Loves liking blood from your lips, will nick your lip with his fang mid kiss and pull back to see the lovely sight
  * When he bites you, the sensation is blissful, you have definitely spent a night grinding on his thigh as he fed from you, and he will make sure you cum for him as many times as your body can handle 
  * Super strength and speed? Um yea, he can pick you up with one hand and have you against the wall before you can even finish saying "fuck me", where did your pants go? Does it matter? He's dicking you down so fast and hard and it's so fucking good so maybe it doesn't? 
  * Leaves marks and is so fucking proud of them ok 
  * Loves biting your thighs especially, when he sees those little half moon scars on your thighs, he will let out a little growl and trace them with his tongue 
  * Head game 100. Dude. Cum on his fangs? _Cum AND Blood?_ Yes pls and thnks
  * Aftercare so good too, licks away all your wounds and cuddles with you as you settle down from the high of feeding and cumming so many times 
  * Say his name. Pls. Pls say his name. Especially his full name, no one has aid it in so many years and he _will_ nut when you look up at him with eyes filled with lust and call him Lawrence Beetlejuice Shaggoth 




	7. Ciarog - Irish Mafia Beej

  * Irish Mafia Beej is a suave motherfucker and you _cannot convince me otherwise_
  * He's gruff and unfriendly when it comes to others, but he's just the sweetest bean when you come around - like, full on dopey smile and full switch of tone the second he spies you, it doesn't matter who he's talking to or what he's doing 
  * He could be in the middle of an interrogation and snarling threats, but the second he saw you, he's coming over to dote on you 
  * all of the pet names, he calls you _leannán, cailín álainn, mo chroí, mo shíorghrá_ \- and when you find out what he's saying you just straight up melt 
  * You call him _M’fhíorghrá_ which means 'My True Love' and the first time you say it, he legit chokes and probably even tears up a little bit 
  * He's so soft my dudes 
  * His _accent_ , holy shit, when he lowers his voice and growls you could just _faint_ ok? 
  * A _big_ dirty talker, like, _holy shit_ , when he gets going he's going to have you blushing so dark and he's gonna _love it_
  * And if you talk dirty back? Oh damn, he's gonna have some _real_ fun with you 
  * He loves having you sit on his armchair with him, all perched up like a monarch at their throne - and you can be sure that every single one of his underlings will know that the boss's partner ain't to be trifled with 
  * Are you sweet and soft? Cool, he's gonna protect the crap out of you, no matter his lifestyle his baby don't gotta worry about a single thing. He'll come home, wash the blood from his knuckles and be the most doting boyfriend the world has ever seen 
  * Are you spunky and the type to get into fights? Also cool, he'll be right there next to you fighting right by your side. He knows you can protect yourself, but that doesn't mean he'll just sit back and watch. 
  * He is definitely the kind to punch a catcaller tho, if _anyone_ is dumb enough to shout some demeaning and uncalled for shit your way, he will not hesitate to show them their place and will come back to you all smiles despite the new bloodstain on his vest 
  * Definitely smokes a pipe and loves it when you smoke with him
  * Has a _high_ alcohol tolerance, _do not_ drink out of his flask. Netherworld alcohol is some _strong_ shit and if you take a careless swig who knows what you'll be seeing
  * If you are going out to drink with him, he'll be keeping tabs on you to make sure you don't go over your limit and will make sure you drink lots of water - after all he's gotta make sure his babes doesn't end up with a hangover the next day 
  * Drunk sex ok. Nice. He's mumbling against your skin and after a moment you realize he's praising every single inch of you. You already feel floaty and weightless and he's gonna nudge you happily into subspace and take such good care of you 
  * Will sit you on his lap and rock your hips back and forth slowly, just barely fucking you until you whine 
  * "Oh darl', ya need more? Wan' me to fuck you right?" He croons, cupping your cheeks to kiss you so softly, but when you nod a slow, almost predatory smile spreads across his face and he wraps his arms around you to brace you before he fucks you _hard_
  * Will the aftercare be top notch the day after, you bet, but he's gonna he leaving quite a few bruises in his wake. You aren't leaving that bed without a gottdam plethora of hickies, the imprint of his hand from where he squeezed just a touch too strongly, bitemarks, and if he's feeling particularly in a mood, rope marks
  * He _loves_ shibari, but which version of Mafia Beej _doesn't?_ He ties you up so thoroughly that you can't move a single inch, but don't doubt that he'll be treating you like glorious creature you are every single second 
  * You're the one bound up, yet he is on his knees worshipping you
  * And don't you think for a _second_ that he wouldn't be overjoyed to hand over the rope to you and let you tie him up 
  * This 👏 is **👏** a 👏 man 👏 who 👏 wants 👏 to 👏 get 👏 _fucked_
  * He _loves_ to be on his hands and knees for you, he'll whine so nice for you if you reach up and pull his hair when you fuck him 
  * He lives to give head. Is he eating out your pussy? Sucking your dick? Going to goddamn town on your strap? _Whatever_ and he'll do it with _gusto_
  * Not as much of an exhibitionist at the others, he much prefers having you all to himself to dote upon 
  * But if you're acting bratty during one of his meetings, he won't hesitate to reprimand you no matter who is there to watch. 
  * He is the most lenient to brat's, but that doesn't mean he won't remind you who's in charge every now and again
  * Even if he kinda likes it when you act all spunky 




	8. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Beej

You tugged at the ropes one last time, making sure that they are tied just tight enough to keep your partner from moving, but not too tight to cut off circulation... before you remembered your partner is a dead guy and it's not like he has circulation to cut off. And besides, you  _ wanted  _ this brat to be uncomfortable after the day he gave you. After all the teasing little messages and pictures and after he even came to your workplace to tease you while you couldn't do anything but try and pretend like you didn't have a raging fucking hard on practically the whole day? Oh, there was definitely a lesson to be learnt here and Beetlejuice was going to need an attitude adjustment. 

"You look pissy, babes, was it something I said?" Beetlejuice asked with a faux innocent look - or well it would have been if he could keep the smirk off of his lips. You simply smiled back and slowly unbuckled your belt, your smiling turning darker as his eyes widened ever so slightly. "C-come on, babes, I was just  _ playin' _ you like it when I get a little naughty, don'tcha?" Again, you didn't verbally answer, instead you slid your belt off to twist it in your hands. 

"Count them." After a moment of tense silence, you finally spoke up and without even giving enough time for the words to sink in, you brought the belt down  _ hard.  _ When it came to Beej, marking him up took  _ effort _ . Bruises didn't come easy and they certainly didn't last long, so you had to make the strike count. And the sound that escaped him whenever the leather connected with bare skin never failed to make your dick twitch in your far too tight pants. 

"Fuck!" It was more of a moan than a shout, his bound hands clenching and unclenching before him before he glanced back at you. "O-one. Was that it? Kinda weak sauce there, babe." That's how he wanted to play it? Well, he hadn't been behaving all day, of course he wouldn't cave with just this much!  _ Whap! Whap! Whap!  _ You gave three quick strikes without pause, watching as he bit his lip to try and keep from making a sound this time before he choked out the count. 

"Oh what's the matter bug? Is it too much already? I thought the ghost with the most could handle this much!" You taunted, your tone sickly sweet as you reached out to run your hand along the raised welts on his skin. Usually, he felt cool to the touch, but now the skin was so hot it almost burned. "Come on,  _ daddy _ , don't you spank me more than this usually?" He hissed at the title, his glare promising vengeance, but really it was so hard to feel any amount of fear when he shuddered at your touch. And when you could see his cock leaking pre already. Reaching up a hand to lace in his hair, you yanked his head back harshly, "I bet you would even come untouched if I kept spanking you," you sneered, "isn't that why you've been acting up?" While usually quite the chatterbox, this time Beetlejuice stayed silent, as if he didn't know what to say. Well, that just wouldn't do, so to goad him into speaking you raked your nails along the welts on his ass. 

"I  _ wasn't- _ " before he could finish his excuse, spanked him again in rapid succession - 5,6,7,8,9 - you kept count simply because you knew he wouldn't be able to. 

"What number are we at,  _ daddy?" _ He let out a long whine now, his once defiant eyes watery now. 

"S... seven?" You smiled brightly at the guess, tossing aside the belt to get up off of the bed. 

"Wrong answer~" you practically sang, grabbing hold of a bottle of lube and a vibrating bullet. The sight of the bullet made Beetlejuice whimper, but he shuffled in place, spreading his legs and arching his back for you anyways. Trying to be good. "Now, a few hours with this should teach you manners, right?" You poured the lube onto your fingers to rub into his rim, rubbing in slow gentle circles before pressing inwards. Truth be told, you didn't top very often - Beetlejuice would often seduce you with salacious words and passionate kisses right into bed - or the couch, kitchen counter, staircase, table and once at the front door. When it came to you, however, taking control meant you had a particularly rough day, or Beetlejuice had been exceptionally bratty. In the end, that meant Beetlejuice was somewhat sensitive so it didn't surprise you  _ at all _ when he came just from you finding his prostate. Another plus was this was a dead guy you were fucking and his stamina was something to praise, so without even giving him a moment to collect himself, you guided the vibrator into him and pressed it right against his prostate before sitting back to watch him squirm. 

"B-babes, come on, you're not just gonna  _ leave  _ me like  _ this,  _ right?" You rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back, but still slid from the bed to take a seat at your desk. He squirmed around to the best of his ability, situating himself onto his back to try and send you puppy dog eyes. 

"You know what to say if you need a break." You gathered some still unfinished paperwork from your job - things that should have been finished but wasn't because of Beetlejuice's antics. Though even as you went through everything, you were only half paying attention. Of course, who really wanted to read over this boring shit when you could hear Beetlejuice whimpering his way through orgasm number... you had lost track honestly. You wanted to say maybe  _ five?  _ But going off of simply the noises he was making it could have been more. You held back the urge to look at him and the mess you just  _ knew  _ he had made of himself until finally everything was done and put away. 

Beetlejuice lay limp on the bed, cum splattered across his stomach, his thighs and up to his chest, his body trembling from the overstimulation while he looked beseechingly up at you with watery eyes. When you reached out to drag your fingers through the mess on his chest, he let out a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering shut at the simple touch. "Oh baby, you did such a good job." You praised, sitting down next to him. "And you've learned your lesson, haven't you?" 

"Yes! Yes! I promise -" you raised a hand to cut him off, pressing cum coated fingers into his mouth to keep him from saying more. 

"But we aren't done yet, baby." 


	9. Message Received

_ No.... no... maybe? No.  _ You scowled at your phone as you swiped left on each and every profile. It wasn't that you were exceptionally picky - or well, yeah you were. It wasn't  _ really  _ your fault, you had just gone through so many bad dates in a row that the thought of having to sit through  _ another  _ night of tepid small talk while trying not to notice that your date was impatiently trying to shepherd you into their bed for some subpar sex where you would either not cum at all or you would have to do all the work for a mediocre orgasm. Yeah. It was starting to get old, so why did you keep returning to this accursed app for yet another attempt? Well, apparently you just didn't learn your lesson and loneliness made people do some stupid things. 

Fuckboi. Clearly looking for a threesome. Catfish. Fuckboi. Fuckboi. Fedora. Bug. Wait?  _ Bug? _ Instead of a name, this account had a ladybug and a cup of soda as his name and it only got weirder from there. The pictures were blurry at best, but they revealed a salacious grin, a flash of sharp teeth, glowing green eyes and tousled hair. Flipping through the pictures was more of the same, blurry, but you could make out his fingers spread out in a 'v' over his mouth as his tongue lolled out. Another panned down to reveal his suit had a few buttons open and his hand at his pants, toying with the button. You shifted in your seat, strangely entranced by the pictures, they were, well,  _ hot _ . Some impressive cosplay to be sure, but what exactly was he dressed up  _ as?  _ But damn those teeth were nice, almost looked sharp enough to break skin. After staring at the pictures for way,  _ way  _ too long, you swiped right. The match was immediate and within seconds ladybug-soda guy had sent you a message 

🐞🥤: Hey babes

You scoffed at the name, but responded anyways

You: hey! Your cosplay is really cool!

🐞🥤: cosplay? Wats tat 

Oh god, hopefully the text talk was part of the character or something. Usually you wouldn't entertain the roleplay, but hey, you were bored and he was cute. And you could always just unmatch if he got particularly annoying. Besides, it wasn't like you had anything better to do. 

You : your hair is really cool tho! Was it hard getting it that green? 

🐞🥤 : It took some time ya

🐞🥤 : course U'd like it better pink

Pink? You went back to his pictures, trying to imagine him with pink hair. You could see it, a striking pink that would curl along those pointed ears, especially with those burning eyes of his, his hand at his tie, pulling it loose. Was he gentle? Something told you otherwise. No, you could see him holding you down, those sharp nails leaving red streaks down your body as he kissed you breathless. 

You : I dunno, green is pretty cool 

🐞🥤 : Pink means more fun for you 💦

You snorted softly, amused. Honestly! This fuckboi. But why weren't you irritated? Usually you'd have already unmatched with a scoff to keep searching. But... well, with the fantasies you had been cooking up with just these pictures to go off of, could you really judge. 

🐞🥤 : have you screaming in seconds

You : oh yeah? Well, I don't know about you, but Ladybug-Soda Cup isn't the sexiest name to be shouting during sex. 

🐞🥤 : ooff that's hurtful. Apologize to all the Ladybug-Soda Cups in the world

🐞🥤 : but that's not my name. Guess again 

You : ? Couldn't you just tell me? 

🐞🥤 : would if I could, doll, but that isn't the game

It was a game now? Alright. Fine. You shrugged and thought it couldn't be too hard to guess his name and threw out a few guesses. Bug Soda was rejected. Insect Drink got a no. You went through a few different variations, all to get a no in response until you finally guessed the word 'Beetle'. 

🐞🥤 : That's the first part! Now try and guess the second one! 

You : Your name is Beetle?? 

🐞🥤 : First half, ya

You : Wine? 

Cup? 

Juice? 

🐞🥤 : you got it! 

"Beetlejuice?" You said the name out loud, just to hear it. Weird name, but whatever. 

🐞🥤 : That's it babes! Say it two more times! 

... what? How did he? Baffled, you looked around the quiet apartment, feeling silly but... you also had this weird feeling now... as if you were being watched by something. "... Beetlejuice?" You called out, half expecting him to leap out of the darkness with a butcher knife 

🐞🥤 : No need to be scared, say it just one more time and we can have some real fun! 

You dropped the phone, immediately backing away. Ok, now that was weird! How did he know? 

🐞🥤 : come on babes, don't just leave me hanging like this :c 

🐞🥤 : Just one more time, I'll make you feel so good

You peeked at your phone as if it would leap up at you, waiting for your beating heart to slow down. This had to just be some kind of joke, right? He didn't actually know you were saying his name, right? How could he? But something told you if you said the name one more time, nothing would be the same. You yanked up the phone and started texting him back quickly. 

You : how do you know I said your name at all? 

🐞🥤 : I'm the ghost with the most babes, 

🐞🥤 : sides, such a cute thing like you saying my name! How could I NOT answer! 

🐞🥤 : you look real cute in those pajamas

_ Hold the fucking phone!  _ Ghost? He could see you? You almost wanted to wrap yourself up in your blankets and hide in your bed like a child. "What the fuck....?" You whispered to yourself. 

🐞🥤 : Oh come on! Now you've gotta start all over again!

_ Nope. Nope. Nope. Noppity nope nope.  _ You practically chucked the phone now, leaping up from the couch to run back towards your room - but as you ran past the wide mirror in the hallway, you could've  _ sworn  _ you saw a green blur following after you

Shit. 


	10. Go Fetch

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time, his hands fidgeting with his shirt worriedly. He had been asking that question for the last three days, as if he expected your resounding  _ yes _ to change. 

"Dew, we've been over this, it'll be ok." You reassured him anyways, reaching out for him to set your hands on his cheeks, "if you don't want to, we don't have to do this." His lips trembled slightly, the desire plain in his eyes as he slowly shook his head. 

"I...  _ fuck _ I want this. Want  _ you _ ." His voice was low, a soft growl that made butterflies flutter in your stomach. In the days approaching the full moon, Dewey was always slightly different, rougher, more passionate,  _ possessive _ , but when the full moon arrived, Dew would vanish only to return with the rising sun. After weeks of talking, he was finally convinced to let you see him in his other form, but tonight would be a different ball game altogether. Dewey nuzzled into your touch, letting out a soft sigh, "if I go too far, you know how to stop me, right?" You grimaced, but nodded. The taser he insisted you carry was bulky and when you had tested it out, the strength of it made you wince. No way in hell were you going to tase him, but it made him feel better to know you had it. He kissed your palm, stepping in closer to wrap his arms around you and pull you into a warm hug. "I love you." He mumbled, pressing his face into your hair to inhale your scent. 

"I love you, Dew." For a moment, you were content to stay like this, but he pulled away reluctantly, his body already trembling. You knew the plan, knew you should already have taken off to get a decent head start, but you dove in to give him one last kiss anyways, if just to feel his growing fangs against your lips and to reassure him that everything would be ok. He growled, the sound low and dangerous, but all it did was make you shiver in desire before you turned on your heel and took off running. Branches scratched at your skin, the cool wind biting into you as you ran, but you hardly noticed it, no, you were too busy listening to the telltale sound of his howl when his shift had finished. The sound tore through the night, a determined, focused howl that told you he was coming for you, and  _ fuck _ that only made you all the more turned on. Your ears strained to hear him, any trace of him, panting, his footsteps, the crackle of tree branches, but there was nothing to hear by the swaying of the trees in the wind. 

This scenario had been a guilty pleasure of yours for a long time, long before you dated Dewey and found out his secret. The idea of being hunted, of being caught, of being  _ prey _ . It never failed to make you tremble, never failed to make you cum. And now to actually be able to play out this fantasy with Dewey, you knew he would find you simply by sniffing our your arousal. No matter how hard you ran, no matter how you hid, he would find you.... you rubbed your thighs together with a whine, trying to control your thoughts. The fun was in the chase, you couldn't make it  _ too  _ easy on him, right? No, you  _ had  _ to keep pushing yourself,  _ had  _ to keep running so that he would have to chase you and pin you down with his claws and his teeth and his heavy body. 

Another howl tore through your fantasy, much,  _ much  _ closer this time and you forced yourself to run faster, your chest and legs burning with exertion. Turn at this tree, right, left, straight ahead, left, duck under this branch, hop over the bush, and dive into the hollow of this tree. You placed your hand over your mouth to muffle the sounds of your panting, your chest heaving and your ears ringing but you tried to listen for him, any small trace, hearing absolutely nothing. For a few tense moments, you catch your breath, considering maybe leaving the hiding spot to continue on, but before you could crawl out, a large, furry body landed in front of you. 

In his other form, Dewey was taller, not quite human, not fully wolf, his body covered with curly brown hair. His hands turned into large paws with sharp claws, his mouth a muzzle filled with razor sharp fangs that he currently bared at you with a low growl. Moving too fast for you to see, he yanked you out of your hiding spot and into his arms, his grip tight and unrelenting as he sniffed you, his nose cold and wet against your skin. His tongue ran from your shoulder to your cheek, burning hot and wet, letting out a pleased rumble at the taste of you before he turned his attention down to your clothing. You had worn old clothes you wouldn't mind seeing torn up, an old, stained tank top and shorts with a hole in it, and they were gone with one swipe of his claws, somehow missing your body by just a hair. Tossing the ruined shreds of your clothing aside, he set you down against the tree, keeping his body close to yours if trying to keep you from getting cold as he sniffled and licked his way down to your aching core. Though you still wore panties, he licked at your pussy, growling happily all the while. His tongue wormed it's way past the fabric and into your cunt to fill you up, making you jolt in his grip and moan his name. His eyes - still startlingly human, bore into you all the while, even when he pulled back to tear your underwear off with his teeth so he could enjoy you without the irritating fabric in the way. The sight of his fangs so close to such a delicate area made fear and excitement trickle through your veins, but even as he opened his maw wider so he could reach deeper into you, you never felt the scrape of his fangs against your skin, nor his claws even as he held you securely in place. His level of control was impressive, really it was, and it showed just how much he didn't want to run the risk of hurting you, but a seed of rebellion sprouted inside of you. He was always treating you like some delicate, porcelain object, as if you would shatter under his touch and  _ you weren't.  _ So, when he shifted his grip to pull you in, you weaseled out of his grasp and ducked under his arm to scramble up onto your feet. The questioning sound he made as he looked at you made you grin, a sharp, teasing,  _ bratty _ grin as you shrugged. 

"You didn't think it would be that easy? Did you?" You asked, "come on boy,  _ fetch." _ With those taunting words, you ran again, even as the remaining shreds of your clothing that had bravely held on were blown back in the wind and the cold air hit your naked flesh, you ran, this time with Dewey right at your heels. He gave a bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, his teeth nipping playfully at your heels as he easily kept pace, but let you run. You let out a shrieking laugh as his tongue ran up your thigh and over the curve of your ass, the sound becoming a yelp as he tipped at the flesh before he bounded ahead of you to cut off your path. Just barely avoiding him, you whirled around to run in the opposite direction, but this time Dewey wasn't about to let you get far. A heavy body knocked yours to the ground - a single paw pinning your hands above your head while he guided you into the position he wanted you - doggy style, you might've laughed at that if he hadn't leaned down and took the back of your neck into his mouth, his teeth grazing but firm, the message clear  _ stay _ . The press of his erection to your thigh made you moan out loud, shifting your hips as you lowered your head in sublimation. He gave a pleased chuff, leaning in to give you a soft lick as if to praise your submission. He rocked his hips against yours, his cock gliding across your entrance and teasing your clit, back, forth, back, forth, hours whined at the sensation, wishing you could reach back and just guide him into you already, but when you tried to squirm, he dug his claws into your hip just enough to just barely break skin. He was in control. You could only stay there and wait for him. You groaned, but stilled, once more just relaxing to let him toy with you and was rewarded by the press of his cock into you. 

You had had plenty of time to compare Dewey to his other form in those times he had allowed you to see him, but even while you knew he was bigger in this form, you were woefully unprepared for the sheer  _ stretch  _ of his cock inside of you. Before you had left home, Dewey had been adamant about prepping you, had fingered you and ate you out until you had to pry him out of between your legs before you both forgot the original plan - but  _ fuck _ were you grateful for that now as he pressed deeper, deeper, and impossibly  _ deeper  _ still. You dug your nails into the dirt, your body shaking with each slow press forwards. " _ Dew _ ." You panted, the sound weak and needy. He nuzzled against your cheek, his tongue coming out to console you with soft, slow licks. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he had fully hilted inside of you. You swore if you looked down you would see the outline of his cock through your stomach but before you could even think to look and check, Dewey gave you one last lick before the merciful respite ended. Quick, short thrusts of his hips had his cock constantly pressing against your g-spot, making you see stars. The wet sounds of him fucking you, your loud moans and his responding growls filled the previously quiet forest, and  _ dammit _ wasn't this  _ exactly _ what you had wanted. 

His body completely covered yours, the heat radiating off of him easily chasing away the night's cold bite, his fur brushed across your back with each thrust. His claws danced across your hips, down to your thighs to open your legs wider, leaving welts where they scratched your skin - the pain making the pleasure even more intense. He snarled and whined, the sound sharp and possessive as if he would instead by saying  _ mine _ if he could. Drool dripped down your shoulder followed by his hot, panting, breathes. You were enveloped by him. His touch, his scent, his control, the cock currently shutting off your brain -  _ his, his, his!  _ His to  _ use. _ His to  _ claim _ . With a scream of his name, you came at that thought, the feel of your pussy clenching around him making Dewey let out a howl. It was at that moment you noticed his cock was growing, a mass forming at the base that made each outward pull difficult until finally, it was too large for him to pull out.  _ Oh fuck _ . He was  _ knotting  _ you. The stretch of it was  _ incredible,  _ it locked you together despite his short thrusts trying to get deeper still. His cock pressed so firmly against your g-spot you  _ couldn't breathe _ . You moaned his name like a prayer, your nails digging into the ground before you as if to ground yourself. His cock swelled and  _ swelled _ , twitching so deliciously inside of you and you  _ knew  _ he was about to cum and  _ fuck  _ it would fill you up and- you screamed as his teeth sank into your flesh, biting you in the hollow where your shoulder met neck and then he began to cum. The dual feelings, the pain, the pleasure, the  _ burn _ , it made your head swirl and your vision dim with the intense orgasm that almost knocked you out. 

When you had coherent thought again, Dewey was gently licking his bite mark, his cock still securely locked inside of you, still drizzling cum into your too full body. As you whined, he shifted back so that you were laying on him, his paw rubbing your swollen stomach soothingly. His cock twitched, his knot pulsed, and another spurt of cum filled you. 

  
"Fuck, Dew, I look like I'm already carrying a litter." You mumbled, he groaned in response, his cock twitching again at the thought. "So uh, how long does this last?" You asked, he rolled his hips, letting you feel just how locked together you were. You wouldn't be escaping for a while, it seemed. Not that you were complaining, you were content to just lay here with him for fucking ever with how good this felt - and that seemed to be a possibility with his his cock rehardened within you and he gave a questioning whine, his tail swishing from side to side. " _ Jesus, _ ok, Dew, fuck me up. Fill me up more." He let out that chuckle like bark again, his tongue brushing across your cheek in a mock kiss before he began to move once again.


	11. Commission #1

Falling in love for the first time was never easy - especially when you were a millenia old demon with a strenuous relationship with the phenomena known as  _ emotions _ to begin with. But here lay Beetlejuice, completely and uncontrollably twitterpated with no real clue of what he was supposed to be doing here. He knew how to scare breathers, hell he was a straight up  _ genius _ when it came to making breathers run for the hills, but he didn’t want  _ her _ to run from him. He wanted her laughter, not her screams, her smile instead of her shrieks.  _ Fuck,  _ he really had it bad for this human. The last time he made her laugh at one of his stupid jokes, he damn near melted into a happy, pink puddle at her side. Remington. The name was enough to get his hair turning pink these days, enough to make his unbeating heart all but leap out of his chest. The demon groaned aloud, rolling from his place up on the roof to instead slither back into the house - he could and  _ has _ spent hours out here staring at the stars and imagining what it would be like to call her  _ his. _ To run his fingers through her long, soft hair, to kiss her full lips, to feel her body against his.... hearing her calling him  _ Lawrence _ . Fuck. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, he didn’t need another  _ problem  _ that would result in him curling up with the odd pieces of clothing she had left behind, or those odd pieces he had swiped from her home to stuff in the slowly growing nest in his room... he really had a problem here, didn’t he? 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t  _ trying _ to keep his infatuation a secret. He flirted up a storm whenever he was in her direct vicinity, but her responses were always playful, never taking his propositions seriously - but fuck she was so cute that he couldn’t even be frustrated with her, not when she would turn to him with those pretty eyes of hers shining with mirth, her cheeks pink with laughter and his innards would do somersaults and his brain would just straight up shut down. And she would head home, not knowing that she was leaving with his heart in her hands. But what was he supposed to do? He flirted, he left little gifts for her - sure usually he was leaving rats and the odd bug he personally found interesting, but they were gifts nonetheless, and he knew she enjoyed his company too. At least, he was pretty sure she did...Barbra insisted the real reason Rem kept coming around was for him after all and Barbra couldn’t lie to save her ass. That and Barbra had to know something about relationships, despite how utterly boring it was, she and Adam had been in a pretty happy relationship for a good stretch of time. Beetlejuice usually saw couples dissolve after death, unable to handle the strain the change caused, but the Maitlands were still going strong and  _ everyone _ was uncomfortably aware of just how enamored the Deetz couple were with one another. He had played creepy voyeur to the Maitlands for years, but even he hadn’t been prepared to turn a corner and spy Charles with his tongue halfway down Delia’s throat and his hand obviously going up er dress. And how many times did he have to whirl around and protect the young Lydia from such a scarring sight? They certainly had to know what they were doing here, right? For someone as emotionally constipated as Charles to be so clearly happy with his new wife meant he had to be doing something right, right? And Rem got along quite well with both couples, didn’t she? 

Beetlejuice’s stomach twisted at the thought, but he crept through the house anyways, quickly finding himself idling by the stairs up to the attic, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his suit. How was he supposed to ask for their help? Yeah, their relationship had come a long way, but was he relationship advice close?

“Hey BJ, do ya need something?” The voice from behind him made him jolt and whirl around, coming face to face with Adam himself. They were getting pretty good with their scares and while he would usually be proud to be taken by surprise, or would immediately be all over the other man, but this time Beetlejuice just stood there, fumbling over his words as he tried to find the best way to phrase this question. “Beetlejuice?” Adam stepped forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder with a concerned look. 

“Howdoyouaskoutagirl?” The question left him in one breath, his entire body a light, embarrassed pink. Adam blinked, surprised, but a slow smile spread across his face as the words registered.

“You’re finally going to ask out Remmy?” His voice was far too loud, but before Beetlejuice could even attempt to try and shush him, Babra stuck her head through the door, 

“He’s asking her out?” She exclaimed, quickly phasing through the door to rush down the stairs. “I told you it was going to happen, Adam was beginning to fear you weren’t going to!” She took his hands in hers, her eyes glittering in excitement. “Don’t you worry, we’ll get you all done up for Remmy!” before he could even think to respond, she was dragging him down the hall, calling for Delia, Adam at his side with an encouraging look. 

Beetlejuice found himself awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, fidgeting with his fingers as Delia and Barbra fussed over him. 

"We need to do his hair," Delia brushed her nails through his hair as if trying to find the right style, 

"Perhaps get him a nice new suit? Oh one of Adam's old shirts would look nice, right?" Barbra was examining his old suit as if trying to guess his size. 

"A bath would probably be a great first step. We should take him to the porch and hose em down." A sardonic voice spoke up from the doorway. Lydia gave him an amused look as she strolled into the room. "Dad, you owe me twenty bucks. I told you he'd come for help." 

"You made  _ bets? _ " Beetlejuice watched in shock as Chuck presented his daughter with a crisp twenty dollar bill, the girl taking it with a smug smile and a shrug.

"Everyone saw the little song and dance Rem and you have been doing around one another, we all wondered who was gonna figure it out first and how it would go down. I bet you would realize it and get frustrated enough with Rem's obliviousness to come asking for help. Delia bet you wouldn't realize and Rem would get tired of you messing around and would pounce." The idea wasn't the worst, though he definitely couldn't see Rem pinning him down... that was a thought to enjoy later in his nest. 

"You all seem pretty certain she likes me, she could just see me as a dead guy she hangs out with." The looks every single person in that room gave him seemed to be a varying degree of ' _ are you joking _ ', only for each to see just how serious Beetlejuice was and sigh. 

"We've certainly got our work cut out for us." Delia gave an anxious laugh, to break the awkward silence. "Come on, let's see what clothing we can get for you." 

"Are yall sure about this?" Beetlejuice gave his appearance a skeptical look. After a good few hours of prepping, in which Lydia made good on the comment of hosing him down and Barbra found clothing that somewhat fit him, Beetlejuice looked... well he looked like a bloated rat that was half drowned and was dressed by an old, depressed farmhand. 

"Now, remember, you want to give her flowers when she comes." Delia had been coaching him the entire time, bouncing off of Barbra as the two women instructed him on how to talk to women. No inappropriate compliments, no coarse language, no dirty jokes, no gross humor, no taking off his head, no eating bugs, no oversharing. Listen to her, compliment her nicely, ask her about her day. He had summoned some pretty flowers to give to her, soft yellow flowers he had often seen blooming outside just beyond his reach. He assumed it was a good choice, when he had shown them off no one had said they weren't good, in fact they had given him the look one would give an especially endearing kitten. That was probably a good sign, right? 

Lydia had been tasked with calling up Remmy, inviting her over for dinner and as the hour drew nearer, Beetlejuice found himself pacing the floor nervously. After his last disastrous attempt at cooking, he had been permanently banned from the kitchen, so dinner had been prepared by Barbra and Adam while Delia had set up his room nicely for the 'date'. Beetlejuice had hidden away the trinkets he kept of Remmy's and had made sure his treasures were well away from the garbage can as he helped Delia clean up and light some nice candles - the basement was looking quite good if he did say so himself, a nice little table set up already for them. Everything was ready, everything was prepared, but when there came a knock at the door, Beetlejuice was just about ready to hurl himself headfirst into the mouth of the nearest sandworm. Instead, he hid behind a wall as Lydia answered the door and gave her halfhearted line of:

"Oh dear, a friend of mine from school needs help with whatever, gotta jet." On her way out the door. Behind her was Charles and Delia, their excuses for why they had to leave something about work and Barbra and Adam had already hopped out into the Netherworld, leaving the house empty save for Beetlejuice and Remington. 

"H... hey." Beetlejuice greeted, already sweating buckets as he held out a fistful of dandelions. "Dinner is... it's ready and downstairs." Remmy gave the flowers a look, a soft, amused smile spreading across her face as she took him in. 

"Are you wearing Adam's old clothing?" She asked with a soft laugh. "It looks like the buttons are about to go flying." 

"They probably are." The demon replied, with a glance down. His belly was quite a bit rounder than Adam's were and he commended the old shirt for it's attempt at wrapping around his midsection. He led the way downstairs, going over his instructions in his head over and over again. 

"I've never been down here, I didn't know they made it your room." Remington commented, glancing around interestedly. "Is that... is that a coffin?" She asked, her eyes shimmering with interest. 

"Yeah. It's my bed." She gave him another look, but instead of the judgement he was expecting, she looked rather excited instead. 

"Really? You actually sleep in it?" Her excitement made him chuckle, following after her as she made her way through the room. All this time doing up the room and she focused on the coffin,  _ satan or god, whoever is listening, I love this girl _ . He followed after, unable to help the fond look on his face. 

"I don't exactly  _ sleep  _ no, but I do lay in it at nights sometimes. It's pretty comfortable." He pulled open the lid, revealing the black and white striped plush lining and an array of stuffed animals he had collected through the years. 

"Can... can I lay down inside?" She asked and Beetlejuice couldn't help the shiver that crept down his spine at the question. 

"Be my guest." She... she would lay in his coffin. It would smell like her. He almost vibrated with excitement as she settled down inside, stretching out comfortably before she glanced up at him, a soft smile on her face,

"Come join me." Beetlejuice almost choked, but stumbled forwards, unable to deny her. Her body was too close, her scent enveloping him as he stiffly laid down next to her. Unfortunately, or rather  _ thankfully _ she didn't seem to notice his growing problem and she scooted forwards to lay her head on his chest. "Hey Beetlejuice?" He grunted softly in response, not trusting himself to try and speak. "Is... is this a date?" Her voice was soft, disbelieving. "Lydia said something but... I don't want to just expect anything without actually.... you know." 

"I was... well, I was hoping it would be. If, uh, if you aren't ok with that, I mean, it could just be a dinner.." His voice was a soft, embarrassing squeak, his entire body practically glowing pink. She lifted her head, hazel eyes meeting green, so close he could swear if he leaned in just a hair he could kiss her. 

"I... I'm ok with it being a date." Her cheeks were a soft, pretty pink. So beautiful he couldn't help but raise a hand and cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over the warm skin. 

"You're ok with...  _ me _ ?" He knew he didn't have to explain what he meant, he knew exactly what he was. For such a pretty breather to actually have interest in  _ him  _ and want him as he was was a fantasy he didn't typically indulge in. Remmy leaned in, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks as she gave him a soft kiss. 

"What's not to be ok with?" The smile she gave him would have stopped his heart if it hadn't already stopped beating so many years ago. "You're perfect." Beetlejuice all but melted, leaning in to kiss her this time, the kiss soft and lingering. He knew the dinner was getting cold at the table, but he couldn't give it another thought. Not with  _ his  _ girl in his arms. He'd steal some take out later and give her a  _ real  _ Beetlejuice date. As soon as he could reassemble the liquidated remains of his brains and pull himself away from her welcoming arms.


	12. Ouija

  * This wasn't a good idea, he knew this fairly well, but still he found himself sitting in the middle of an old, decrepit house anyways - an ouija board sitting in front of him. Rumors about the strange happenings in this old house had spiraled through the small town, strange voices, shadows dancing on the walls, and there was sightings of _something_ still lurking within these decaying walls, but no real _proof_ of anything. And the mystery was just too intriguing to stay away from.
  * So, he sat back, sucked in a deep, albeit trembling breath and reached for the planchette. He knew he was breaking one of the most important rules of the ouija board: never use one alone, but who else would come with him? Already the town had all but rejected this old house and there was already talk of destroying the old place and building something new before the dust could even clear - this would be his one and only chance to find out if the rumors were true and what wandered these halls. 
  * "Is anyone there?" He asked, his voice echoing through the empty room. For a moment, all was silent, all was still, before a cold breeze blew through the room, making the boy shiver. "H-hello?" He swallowed hard, trying to force the tremor from his voice, but even he couldn't hold back the squeak of surprise as the planchette began moving on it's own. 
  * W A S S U P
  * He snorted, unable to stop himself from laughing, _so there really_ ** _was_** _something here!_ "Well hey there." He whispered, "who am I speaking to?" 
  * M E 
  * A spirit with a sense of humor. "Who are you?" He tried again 
  * G H O S T W I T H M O S T
  * .... what did _that_ even mean? He laughed again, a smile spreading across his face. "You're a strange one." 
  * U R H O T
  * Oh god. It was flirting with him now, what was even _happening_ here?
  * U S H U L D S A Y M Y N A M E
  * "What is your name?" The question was barely out before the planchette was trembling with excitement mere moments before it flew from his grip and began flying over the board far too quick for his eyes to follow. "Whoa, whoa, I can't read like this, you've gotta slow down!" 
  * This should be the part where he ran in terror, should be the moment where maybe he thought that this was just the dumbest idea and get the hell out of here before something bad happened, but curiosity was just too strong to ignore 
  * "B....E....E....J....F...U...?" he read the letters aloud, bewildered. The planchette was flung down by the invisible force in what seemed like irritation. 
  * F U K C A N T S P E L L 
  * He couldn't have stopped his laughter if he _tried_ , giggling uncontrollably at the absurd situation 
  * N I C E L A U G H U R T O C U T E
  * "Thanks. I try," maybe he fell asleep in the old house and this was just some weird dream he was having? This _couldn't_ be real right? "Do you want to give your name another try?" The planchette moved over the word 'yes' and circled it three times. "Ok, let's give this another go." He reached out once more, placing the tips of his fingers on the planchette again, though this time the wood felt strangely warm to the touch 
  * B E T E L 
  * He echoed the word, his head tilted slightly. Something about the spelling was familiar but he just couldn't place it. The planchette ripped itself from his touch, flying towards the wall, where it embedded itself into the old wood, carving out a shape now.... he didn't even think the edge of the planchette was that _sharp_
  * The symbol was crudely drawn, but seemed to be an insect of some kind, something with six legs. "Uh... bug? Ant?" He thought to what it had been trying to spell before clapping his hands together. " _Beetle_ " the planchette flew back to the board to hover over 'yes'. "Your name is Beetle?" It flew to 'no' before hovering over the number one. "Beetle is the first part of your name?" It flew to 'yes' "alright, what's the second part?"
  * The planchette hovered over the board, as if in contemplation before it came towards him, stopping inches from the bottle by his side. Ok, maybe bringing along wine coolers hadn't been the _smartest_ idea, but it wasn't his fault that he needed just a little bit of liquid courage, right? 
  * "Uh alcohol?" 'No', "Booze?" 'No', "it is a drink of some kind, right?" 'Yes', "alright um. Wine, Soda? Juice?" It flew to 'yes', circling it. "Beetlejuice?" The planchette leapt in excitement, still circling 'yes'. "Beetlejuice." What an odd name, the planchette moved over to the number one, "what?" It jolted, the movements jerkier now as it slid to the number three. "I have to say it three times?" 
  * R O W 
  * "Three times in a row?" Back to 'yes'
  * For the first time, he found himself hesitating. Was this really a good idea? Sure it didn't _seem_ bad, but that was just _now._ He could be summoning any manner of demon and be eviscerated just for being stupid. The planchette moving again caught his attention 
  * P L S
  * B E G O O D
  * "Are you saying you'll be good or asking me to be good?" It moved over to 'yes', making him snort in amusement. Fuck. He was really going to do this, wasn't he? 
  * "... Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice." 
  * An explosion of green smoke filled the room, making him cough and jump back, though he didn't get far before he collided with something soft and whirled around to find a figure grinning at him. 
  * "Well hey there, babes, took ya long enough," a gravelly voice greeted him, glowing green eyes shining in the dim light, sharp teeth inches from his face. 
  * Looking at this figure, he did possibly the only smart thing he had done all night: he ran. 




	13. Sugar Sugar - One

She was humming a soft little tune to herself as she cleaned up around her small shop, completely oblivious to the world around her - especially to the smitten demon peeping in the window. It wasn't the first time he had come around to spy on the candy shop girl, no, from the first day he had run into her, had seen her radiant smile when she laughed, the way her eyes lit up when the kids came around to talk to her, and the way her soft cheeks had flushed when she first caught him staring. 

No, this wasn't the first, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. It was strange, a demon of his caliber, of his  _ nature  _ to just stand idly by simply because he just didn't know what he was to say. Usually, he would just pick up whoever caught his eye - if they weren't interested then whatever, there were plenty of other ways of getting his dick wet, but... there was just something about her that made him falter. He wanted to keep seeing her smile, wanted to be the reason she laughed, wanted to see that sweet expression turn heated with lust. What would her moans sound like? Would she dig her nails into his skin? Were her lips as sweet as they looked? The lollipop she was currently sucking on was a dark green, the same color as his hair - and he was completely, utterly,  _ stupidly _ jealous of the little sucker as he watched her pull it from between full lips to give it a slow lick.  _ Fuck _ . The demon shifted in his spot, tugging his leather jacket lower as if that was going to hide the steadily growing bulge in his far too tight jeans. 

How many times had he skulked around her shop like some lovesick puppy only to get all excited by himself and end up having to shuffle away to try and take care of himself - as if his  _ hand  _ was going to be enough when all he wanted was to just  _ bend her over that damn counter and just destroy her _ . Especially when he saw that little skirt of hers flutter around her appetizing thighs. And he was drooling. Yeah. Definitely drooling. Did she  _ have  _ to bend over like that? So that her skirt rose up  _ just so  _ but  _ not enough. Fuck!  _ Could he just bury his face in those thighs of hers and just leave his mark on that smooth skin. 

"Oh! Slick! There you are! Come in, I've got something for you!" He jolted at the sound of her voice, panic immediately rising as she waved to him.  _ Shit.  _ Calming thoughts. Sand worms. His mother. His bike getting a flat tire. The way her lips spread around the lollipop. How  _ soft  _ her short hair looked and how  _ nice  _ would be to find his fingers through the curls and just - this wasn't helping. He cautiously followed after her, his hands in his pockets to try and keep his erection hidden. "Ok, so it took me a few tries, but I  _ think  _ I've finally got it." She said as she led him to the back of the shop - and like usual, he stopped by the counter, not expecting her to send him an excited little smile as she urged him forwards. Welp. Being locked in the back room with her  _ was  _ a fantasy, but it definitely wasn't helping his little  _ situation _ , especially when he walked past her and caught a whiff of her. Did she fucking roll in sugar every night? How could anyone smell so fucking  _ sweet? _ "Tadaa!" She held up a tray of cookies with a flourish. "What do ya think?" 

Well, he  _ thought  _ that she was  _ too fucking cute.  _ And he  _ thought _ that this counter was just the right height to set her on and  _ finally  _ get a taste of her. But, those thoughts had to be squashed back down so that he could focus on the actual topic at hand. It was an assortment of carefully decorated cookies, a sand worm, a hissing cat, little switchblades, leather jackets,  _ him _ . Yeah, there was a few of him with a little smirk, a sharp fang peeking out from his lips. 

"Whoa! You made these?" He couldn't deny he was impressed, but he doubted the parents of the teeny boppers that ran around her store would be super thrilled to see their kids come back home eating cookie knives and the face of a notorious gang member. 

"Yeah! It wasn't easy, I swear the icing took  _ forever  _ to set but... well I just wanted to show you my appreciation."  _ Appreciation?  _ Apparently his confusion was clear on his face cause she quickly began to try and explain herself. "I mean, ever since you've started coming around, there's been a lot less troublemakers coming around." She had set down the try of cookies and came closer, placing one of her small hands on his arm. "I dunno, something about hearing Big Sandy and  _ knowing  _ that you were out there made me feel a lot safer and I just... I wanted to find some way to thank you but I didn't know what you would like." She  _ had  _ to stop looking up at him with those eyes of hers. Mentally cursing himself, Beetlejuice found himself stumbling back, stuttering with nervousness.  _ Beetlejuice  _ the  _ ghost with the most  _ didn't  _ stutter  _ **_dammit!_ ** But there he was,

"O-oh y-yeah?" If she noticed his nerves, she didn't notice it, no instead she just  _ kept coming closer _ . 

"If there's anything I can give to you,  _ anything  _ you have an appetite for, I would  _ love  _ to give it to you."  _ Did she mean?  _ No! Of course not! He was just doing what he always did, turning sincere gratitude into double entendres simply because he was incapable of taking anything seriously or whatever it was that his ex had said before he had left.  _ Why the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ was her hand on his chest? Why did she have to smell  _ **_so fucking good_ ** _? Why was she looking up at him with such a sincere look while her lips did that cute pouty thing that just made him want to - _ the sound of a bell stopped him from making the mistake he  _ knew  _ he was about to make, giving the ample distraction for him to break away and practically  _ run  _ to the door. 

"Thanksforthecookiesseeyalaterbye!" He practically spat the words out as he beat his hasty retreat, so focused on just escaping that he didn't see the way she looked on after him, the frustration and  _ hunger  _ on her face before she forced herself to smile for the new customer. 


	14. Sugar Sugar - Two

The first time she had seen Beetlejuice, he hadn't seen her. It wasn't surprising, really, she was small, quiet,  _ average _ , most people overlooked her - and Beetlejuice was  _ wild.  _ The life of every party he went to, the name on everyone's lips, the  _ life _ of the town, ironically enough, and completely unreachable. At least, unreachable for  _ her.  _ Such a quiet, mousey little thing that she was, she could only sit back and watch as others far more attractive than she, far more  _ confident  _ than she was stand by his side. It was never for very long, of course, Beetlejuice had a new squeeze every few weeks either due to a messy breakup or simply because they couldn't handle his lifestyle. Just watching from the sidelines, she couldn't  _ count  _ how many times she had seen him get into yet another fight, had seen him punch some mouthy idiot into a bloody pulp, get up, wipe the blood from his knuckles and be acting as if nothing happened moments later. How she wished she could taste the adrenaline on his lips, to have him touch her with those rough hands - he was so much bigger than she was in every way, he could snap her without really  _ trying  _ and  _ fuck  _ if that didn't turn her on. 

Of course, she was happy to have her secret little fantasies. After all, even if he  _ did  _ notice her, there was no way he would  _ want  _ her? After all, she was too tiny, her face to round and childish, her breasts too small, her hips too large - she wasn't  _ pretty _ like the ones who dangled off of his arm, she wasn't  _ intimidating  _ like the ones he dated, she was just...  _ not enough  _ and she knew it. So she would go out to the bars each night and watch from a distance, she would pause whenever she heard the telltale roar of his motorcycle tearing down the street, and whenever there was a rumor about him she just couldn't help but listen in. Her days were kept busy in her shop, ever since her father had hurt his back the place was more or less hers to run on her own and to be honest, the place didn't earn all that much money. How could it when the clientele was mostly just neighborhood kids? Not that she minded, the kids were a good bunch and always came to tell her funny stories and she would let them sample her experimentations for feedback before selling them. 

Which was why when she came out of her store to find the object of her desires stranded, she was understandably bewildered. Fate was a funny thing, it seemed, for Big Sandy to break down just outside her shop.  _ He _ had been pacing back and forth, chewing angrily on a cigar as he tried to figure out just what was wrong with his beloved bike. What had possessed her to leave the safety of her shop and offer  _ The Beetlejuice _ help, she just didn't know - sure, she knew a little bit about motorcycles, seeing him ride around town on Sandy had been one of the reasons she had gone out and gotten her own bike, a beaten up, old thing that mostly served as a side project. She told herself that when she had it fixed, she would close up shop and take a trip, maybe even leave this town for good and put her silly attraction to a certain demon aside. Funny how that endeavor was what made it so he finally saw her. 

He had been skeptical when she offered her aid, green eyes taking in her petite frame curiously - if she didn't know better she would say he was checking her out, especially as his gaze lingered on her thighs, but he gave a short nod of his head and let her check out his bike. She had been  _ so nervous _ , especially knowing he was  _ watching  _ and if she ruined the bike, he would certainly be  _ furious _ , but before long she had coaxed Sandy into purring for her and an impressed demon at her side. 

"Ya did it!" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him in a tight hug - one that took her breath away and left her tingling. "I'm impressed, Sandy's a real touchy girl, don't like anyone but me handling her", the way he spoke about the bike was as if it were alive and sentient - she chose not to question it, especially as Beetlejuice's hand settled at her waist and the demon sent her a bright grin that made her flush from head to toe. "Hey, I gotta dash, but if there's anything I can do to repay the favor ya let me know, alright?" She nodded quickly and he ruffled her hair before he was hopping back onto his bike and taking off in a cloud of green smoke. Leaving her to stare starstruck, of course she knew he wouldn't be coming back - surely he had already forgotten her for something more interesting.... right? 

He came back. 

It was barely a week before she began spotting Beetlejuice more and more around her shop. Sometimes he would come in, but most times he hung around outside and just smoked his cigar, after meeting his eyes enough times, she deduced that he  _ was  _ watching her. Now usually this would be the moment where she would ponder  _ why _ , find some logical answer for it and convinced herself that she was just being silly - if she hadn't snuck out to go see him and found him in a rather...  _ compromising  _ position. She knew he hadn't noticed her, far too busy clinging to the wall with one hand while his other furiously stroked his leaking cock. The sight had made her freeze, the strangled moan of her name made her heat up. The thought of helping him had been almost too strong to resist if she hadn't heard the kids calling for her. After that day, she made it a mission to try and get Beetlejuice alone - wearing shorter skirts, flirting openly with him, bending over at  _ just  _ the right angle so only  _ he  _ could see, really, such open seduction wasn't usually her style, but a thrill went through her at Beetlejuice's reactions. The way his fangs would grow in his mouth, the pink tint in his hair, the way his eyes would grow darker with lust - there were times she half expected him to just drag her back to the alley and - well, he  _ wasn't doing that  _ and she was getting fairly  _ impatient.  _ Hence her latest attempt where she invited him into her back room and she had been  _ so close  _ but it had ultimately ended in failure. 

At first, she had been frustrated, she  _ knew  _ he wanted her, so why was he running away? It wasn't like he had hesitated before?  _ Everyone  _ had seen him chasing after whoever it was that uad caught his eye without even the slightest hesitation, so what made her different? What did she have to do? Strip down and dance the fucking mamba? It was  _ frustrating  _ \- but she couldn't exactly  _ force  _ him to admit his attraction if he didn't want to and as long as he kept running away, she couldn't exactly pin him down. So what was a girl to do? 


	15. Sugar Sugar - Three

If she looked into the mirror one last time, perhaps she would chicken out and decide to just stay home, but it had officially been more than six weeks since Beetlejuice had last stopped by and she was starting to get  _ frustrated.  _ Doubts and insecurities had begun to fester, but every so often she would see one of his lookalikes creeping by the store, as if to check up on her but they always vanished before she could try and question them. There was also the rumor that Beetlejuice was no longer welcoming lovers like he once had, in fact she had heard there were quite a few people who had attempted to seduce the greaser, only to be swiftly and brutally shot down with a glower and a hiss. 

Was he turning them down because he had settled down with some else? Or was it because of  _ her? _ There was no way to find out but to ask the man and the only way to do that was to go to the bar he frequented herself. The candy maker squared her shoulders and avoided looking at her reflection as she settled on her recently fixed up bike, taking only a single moment to try and rally herself before she finally took off. As irritated as she was that Beetlejuice had ran away, that irritation had proved quite useful to her, she was able to throw all of that frustration into fixing up her bike until it was running good as new - and if tonight went horrifically, hey, she could always go with her original plan, pack up her stuff and finally leave town. She just  _ couldn't _ leave until she had at least tried to figure out what things were with Beetlejuice - and maybe finally pinned the slippery bastard down and had her way with him. She just had to square her shoulders, steel her nerves, and just  _ go for it _ . No more trying to subtly seduce him or mincing around her words - this time she was going to be straight with him and find out once and for all how he really felt. 

\----------

"Boss, if you're so worried, why don'tcha just check up on her yourself?" While Bee had been dubbed his right hand, the idiot was about to lose that status if he kept asking such stupid questions. He  _ couldn't  _ just go see her himself. Not when he was still picturing her bent over her counter, skirt flipped up over that perfect ass while he - well, until he could stop thinking with his stupid dick, he had to stay away.  _ Surely  _ he misread the situation last time.  _ Surely _ she only saw him as a convenient friend, his status around town making it so no one messed around with her no more. That was the only  _ logical  _ explanation, after all, why would such a beautiful and  _ smart  _ girl - someone who clearly had their shit together- want anything to do with a bonafide mess like  _ him? _ He should just be glad she treated him like a friend and crush this stupid infatuation he had for her deep deep down. Usually, he would've just found someone new to play with - there was no end to the people who tried using sex to get in good with him after all and perhaps he could chase her sweetness from his veins with someone else. There was just one problem though - he couldn't muster up even the slightest bit of interest in anyone else. No, every single time someone came to try and play around with him, he found himself comparing them to  _ her _ . The eye color wasn't right. The hair wasn't short and curly. Their smile wasn't as bright. Their scent wasn't sweet. They didn't  _ sound  _ like her. They didn't  _ move  _ like her. They  _ weren't her _ . And that was  _ all he wanted! _ The demon growled low in his throat, sending a sideways glare at his second in command. 

"Just go check on her again, make sure she's ok." He hissed, Bee raised his hands in surrender and stood as if to leave before he paused, his head tilting with confusion as he stared ahead in the bar. 

"Um boss? She's uh.... she's right there." Beetlejuice's head snapped up, his eyes locking on to the figure his second was talking about just as that sweet scent swept through the bar. She was actually here, his  _ sweetness.  _ Almost instinctively, the demon rose to his feet before he saw something that made him freeze in his spot. Someone was  _ flirting  _ with  _ his girl! _ From his spot, he could see some slimy son of a bitch leaning over her, his eyes trailing over what was obviously  _ Beetlejuice's _ \- and worst of all, even from across the bar he could smell her sweetness being tainted with discomfort and fear as that slimeball drew ever closer to her. Oh  _ hell  _ no. 

\----------

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to try and drink to recollect her courage, but when she had walked in the bar, she could see Beetlejuice sitting all the way in the back, his expression very much less than pleased. And call her cowardly, but that expression made all the confidence she had spent all day building up shrivel right back up. She picked something sweet and strong, planning to just have a drink or two before she went back to meet him, unfortunately she was halfway through the first drink when a hand settled on her waist and a man smelling very strongly of alcohol and smoke idled up far too close for comfort. 

"Well, hello there, don't think I've ever seen  _ you  _ around." He purred, seemingly indifferent to the way she had stiffened. 

"Hah, yeah, this kinda place usually isn't my scene." She tried to give a polite laugh, but it came out strained. His hand was still on her waist. She didn't like it, it was hot and heavy and firm - holding her fast so she couldn't take a step away.

"No doubt, a pretty girl like you? A place like this probably looks like a dump to you." Why was he leaning in  _ closer? _ "But I bet that's why you're here, yeah? Pretty thing like you all dolled up, hoping to catch the eye of some gutter trash to take home? Them uptown boys not taking care of that pussy?" She blanched at his crudeness, finally attempting to squirm away, only for him to grab her chin in his other hand and yank her face his way. "Oh come on, no need to be  _ shy _ . I can tell what you want. I can give it to you, if you're good." Protests gathered and died at her lips, fear and disgust making her mute even as she tried to yank herself back. 

"Doncha see that the lady doesn't like you?" A heavy hand settled on her shoulder, cool and gentle as she was easily pulled away from the drunkard and behind a familiar figure. 

" _ Beetlejuice." _ The word escaped unbidden, a relieved sigh, even as the drunkard stumbled back fearfully at the sight of the red hot anger burning in the demon's eyes. 

"J-just a casual spat with my lady, y-y-you know how it is. Let them get outta line and they walk all over ya." Despite his obvious fear, the drunkard kept talking, even glancing over Beetlejuice's shoulder to look at her. "C-come on babe, we really should be going." He reached out a hand to her, as if to urge her forwards, but jerked back quickly as a harsh growl sounded from her protector. 

"Get. The fuck. Out." Beetlejuice hissed, his voice dripping with venom as his hair burned a brighter red. The man didn't need to be told twice. For a tense moment, Beetlejuice was still, watching to make sure the guy had left the bar before he slowly turned around to face her, his hair still tinged with red, but his expression softened. "Sweetness, what are ya doing here?" Ah. Fuck. Moment of truth.  _ Just tell him the truth. Tell him you're here to see him!  _ Before she could even open her mouth, Beetlejuice was looking her over, finally seeming to notice what she was wearing. Form fitting torn jeans, a black and white striped top and high heeled boots. "Damn, sweetness, you look good in my stripes!" His eyes trailed over her body hungrily, making a shiver jolt down her spine. "You know, you're missing something..." he took a step closer, his body less than a hair away from hers. 

"Wh-what's that?" She asked, cursing herself for her stammer. Without a word, he shed his leather jacket and set it on her shoulders, his smile only growing at the sight. The jacket swamped her small frame, but she didn't hesitate to push her arms through the sleeves and pull it tight around her body. The smell of oil, leather, and smoke mixed with his own musk clung to the fabric and enveloped her - fuck, she never wanted to take it off and.. his hair was pink. A soft, cotton candy pink she hadn't yet seen before. 

\----------

Holy fuck, god, satan,  _ whatever _ \- he  _ never _ wanted her to take off his jacket. The sleeves were so long they covered her hands and the jacket was clearly much too big for her - but dammit she looked so  _ good _ . He could just see it, her publically being his girl, riding on his bike, cuddling together on the couch, going on those stupid sappy dates he usually made fun of - always in his jacket, her hand in his.  _ Fuck _ , he had it bad, didn't he? He was in some serious trouble here, he couldn't go getting all mushy for her like this. If she wasn't into him for sex she  _ definitely  _ wouldn't wanna be the subject of his stupid lovey lovey affections. 

"Hey, Slick?" His head snapped up as she began talking, this time he was the one stumbling over his words as he rushed to answer her. 

"Y-yeah babes?" 

"Your hair is pink, what does that mean?" _Huh?_ **_Fuck._**


	16. In Public

  * So your relationship with Dewey had been going strong for a few weeks now, but because of the school's rule against teachers dating, it was being kept under wraps 
  * You knew that even if everyone found out, no one would really care, but you did only have a few more weeks left in this school and you wanted to finish your student teaching without any problems 
  * But that didn't mean you and Dewey could really keep your hands off one another
  * Pausing in deserted hallways to make out or pushing him into the janitor's closet for a quickie during lunch, once, when school had ended and you were left grading papers, he had bent you over his desk and fucked you hard enough to scoot it a good foot out of place 
  * The risk thrilled you both, it was like a drug, where could we fool around and not get caught? How far can we push it? 
  * It was something of a contest between the two of you at this point, to see which one could be the most daring and currently Dewey was the winner after that dinner party with Ned and Patty where he had fingered you to a trembling orgasm when their backs were turned
  * To this day, you aren't entirely sure that they didn't realize what had happened 
  * But you had the perfect revenge in mind
  * It took a few days for the package to arrive, but when it did, you immediately brought it over to Dewey to show it offf
  * Now Dewey _loved_ using toys, his favorite had to be when you would suck him off while fucking him with a vibrator. 
  * But this new anal plug is the perfect addition to the collection the two of you have and hes just so eager to use it then and there but you raise a hand to stop him in his place 
  * "I was thinking we could use it tomorrow instead." You were giving him this carnal look that made him straight up _shudder_
  * "A...are we going on a date or something?" It was a legitimate question and it wouldn't be the first time one of you had concocted a date just so you could get your exhibitionistic kicks, but that wasn't what you had in mind 
  * "I was thinking you could wear it all day and then when we get home, you'll be nice and ready for me." He gulped at the mental image, his cheeks flushing at the thought of having the plug in all day
  * "You don't have to if you don't want to - " "I definitely want to." 
  * That night you slept over at his place so that when the morning came, you could wake him up with a coffee and a blowjob that had his knees trembling before you carefully prepped him for the plug 
  * It wasn't super big, but was curved to put pressure on his prostate and had little ridges around the neck - the website said it was to simulate rimming. Once it was inserted, Dewey shifted back and forth, his cheeks flushed and his vision hazy for a moment before the alarm went off and you both rushed to get ready for school. 
  * You both arrived in your own cars, just to be safe, but arrived at the same time, the entire drive there you had him on the phone to make sure he was alright 
  * Once you got to Horace Green, you temporarily went your separate ways to get some work done, but you reunited in time for his class - and as the students settled in you started phase two of your plan 
  * Mid sentence about how Elvis paved the rock road, but clearly was stealing from lesser known African American singers - you pressed a button that made the plug start vibrating gently and he choked on his words 
  * "You alright Mr. Finn?" The kids asked and Dewey rushed to tell them that yes, he was quite alright and how about they watch a few videos on Elvis
  * He glanced over at you and fuck his legs almost gave out at your expression but he managed to carefully sit down in his seat and got an Elvis documentary up and going 
  * The kids loved the documentaries, the cute little nerds but neither Dewey nor you paid it a single glance 
  * Thanks to the sound, you could turn up the vibrations without worrying about it being heard and soon had Dewey with his head on his desk, biting his cheek to keep from moaning out loud 
  * Little subtle rocks of his hips back and forth made you turn up the vibrations and he might have straight up fallen out of his chair in not for his death grip on the desk
  * You looked over at the kids to make sure that they weren't paying any attention to you before leaning in to whisper into Dewey's ear 
  * "So good for me, baby. So hot. Are you about to cum? You've been so behaved, keeping that plug in all day, you deserve it, come on, cum for me." 
  * His body went ridged at your words and a few rocks of his hips and he went absolutely still, his nails digging into his desk and his teeth almost drawing blood. 
  * For the rest of the class, he straight up just refused to get up out of his seat and you knew why. He didn't want to have to try and explain the sudden wet spot in his jeans
  * so after the video was done, he set the kids to write a paper on rock in the 30's and how blues helped shape it 
  * The bell ringing was a fucking godsend and he waved off his kids cheerfully before you closed the door and just waited for the sounds of their voices to fade in the distance before you locked it 
  * You sauntered across the class to take a seat on his desk, looking all too proud of yourself as you looked over your boyfriend 
  * "How are you feeling, Dew?" He snorted at the question, his expression almost lazy if it weren't for the fire in his eyes
  * "You locked the door?" Was all he asked, you nodded and he was on you in a second
  * He ate you out and fingered you to three spine tingling orgasms before kissing you even more breathless and taking your hand to drag you out to his van
  * In your rush to get home, you left your car behind
  * Oops? 




	17. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chamie’s very bad day  
> Warning: Mention of abuse

He didn’t mean to. He  _ didn’t mean to. _ But what did that matter when you were hurt and your blood was dripping from his claws? The clone curled in deeper in himself, already purple and blue hair turning black even as the other clones around him began to swarm around you both, shouting and pushing him away from you. The day had started off so  _ well _ . How did it quickly become this?

When he had woken up that morning, he awoke to his comfortable nest of stuffies and stolen clothing. Well, stolen was a stretch, it seemed you had realized he liked things that smelled like you and would wear stuff you didn’t mind him taking. Every week his nest would be deconstructed, everything would be washed and he would have a new round of clothing to curl up against. You did so much for him, you were the most patient and caring and just the  _ best _ . You deserved to be treated just as well if not  _ better  _ than how you treated everyone else and with that thought, Chamie got up early that morning to cook you breakfast. Eggs and toast shouldn’t be that hard, right? And a cup of coffee was the simplest thing! He had seen you brew coffee for  _ weeks _ with the greatest of ease in preparation for this and he was  _ certain  _ he had it. Well, certain until he found himself with a watery cup of half cooked grounds and the charcoal remains of what was once food. One lecture from Ren later and a banishment from the kitchen while the mess was cleaned up, Chamie was left pacing the living room. 

OK.... cooking had been an abject failure, but that didn’t mean he should give up? Right? There was other ways he could help around the house! You had said that you needed to vacuum the other day, so while everyone else was busy in the kitchen, he dragged the vacuum into the living room and got to business. This was fairly easy! The sound was grating but he liked seeing the crumbs disappear and the dirt swirling up in dirt home was entrancing. So entrancing in fact that he didn’t realize he was vacuuming up one of his balls of yarn and the vacuum had begun to smoke until another shout from Ren caught his attention. Another lecture later and your disappointed face as you realized the vacuum couldn’t be fixed, Chamie hid away in the cupboard until it was time for you to go to work. Task one and two ended in screaming failure but that didn’t mean he should give up? Right? There had to be  _ something  _ that even  _ he  _ could do right? ......... _ right?  _ There was a feeling in his gut he knew very well, it was the same feeling he got whenever boss would take the other clones on a job but leave him behind, it was that feeling he got when the others would take a task right out of his hands and finish it themselves. It was this bitter,  _ useless _ feeling that made him want to curl into a tiny ball and just disappear. But he hadn't tried hard enough yet! There was still something he could find around the house, still something he could do to help your day be easier! He just had to find it! So with that motivation, Chamie crawled out from the cupboard and began his search for a purpose. 

The kitchen was still a no go, he could hear Bee's and Wasp's voices from inside as they cleaned dishes. 

"What made him think he could cook today?" Bee muttered, "damn this is just baked on, we might have to let it soak and hope it didn't stain the pan..." the bitter feeling tightened his chest for a moment, but Chamie quietly pressed forwards. The living room was not much better, Cici and Ren were there still fidgeting with the yarn. 

"How did that idiot not see he was vacuuming up his  _ own shit _ . Who even let him  _ have  _ the vacuum to begin with?" Cici grumbled as they used their claws to shred the tangled yarn from the vacuum. 

"You know how Chamie is. Once he gets an idea in his head, he goes through with it, no matter how disastrous the consequences." Ren's response made Chamie twitch, wanting to defend himself but unable to think of anything he could say back... after all, it was true he was an idiot. Everyone knew that. So instead he tiptoed past the pair into the next empty room he could find. The laundry room. You did have to clean everything up soon and you always washed his nest, so why not clean this up for you! Maybe if he got the laundry done and everyone came back to the fresh, neatly folded, clean clothes all of his mistakes that day would be forgiven! 

The washer had a bunch of buttons and a large dial in the center that the demon stared hard at for a minute, trying to figure out what it all meant. Well.... the hottest water was the best, right? So he pressed that button a few times. Spin? What did that mean? He chose high, just in case. Soil level.... hmm...  _ heavy?? _ With that completed Chamie looked through the various cleaners neatly set up against the wall. He knew which one bleach was because when he had attempted to drink it way back when, you had screamed because you thought it was dangerous. He gave it a cursory sniff now, licking his lips at the smell, but he couldn't drink now! If he drank it, when you got home you couldn't give him a kiss until every last trace of bleach was gone! So he set that aside and grabbed the big green bottle he deemed to be the clothes soap and poured that into the open mouth of the washer before he grabbed the clothes hamper and started stuffing in the dirty clothes. Once not a single sock more could fit, he grabbed the creamy looking liquid and poured that on top before he closed the lid and pressed start. For a minute, nothing seemed to happen, but before his eyes water started pouring in from seemingly nowhere and the clothing began to rock back and forth as it got wet. Interested, Chamie pressed closer to watch the show and between the pleasant warmness of the washer and the rocking sensation, he soon fell asleep right there. 

_ “Another one? Lawrence how many of these damn things you plan on making? It’s bad enough I gotta deal with your needy ass all day long.” Juno peered at him over her thick rimmed glasses, disdain clear on her face. “What’s this one even good for?” The question made the newly formed clone shiver, shrinking back under her cold gaze as his hair flashed between colors he didn’t yet understand. All he knew was this lady was bad news and he wanted to be far away from her.  _

__ _ “I don’t know.” By his side, his little boss was trembling too, but his gaze was focused on the ground instead, his hands tight fists at his sides. “He just... showed up today.” The new clone wanted to hold the boss’s hand, so without thinking, that’s what he did. The hand was small like his, and similarly cold, but the child glanced his way with wide eyes, a tiny grateful smile curling at his lips at the gesture.  _

__ _ “Oh I see, he’s more of that stupid sentiment you keep clinging too.” the snark made both of them jolt and back away but before the clone could escape her grasp, he was grabbed by the shoulder and yanked forwards.  _

__ _ “Mom!” Beetlejuice shouted, “Please don’t!” The clone closed his eyes tightly and braced himself, but what good could that have done him when that heavy hand that dragged him along threw him back against a wall.  _

__ _ “How many times do I have to teach you this lesson! Demons don’t  _ **_need_ ** _ this kind’ve crap! I swear the only thing you manage to do is fuck everything up! No wonder even your useless father jumped ship at the mere sight of you! I wish I had done the same!” The clone knew he had broken bones, could feel them trying to reattach themselves but the sound of the crying child made him want to crawl forwards. He had to comfort him. He had to stop his tears. His limbs didn’t want to listen, but with great effort, the clone dragged himself by sinking his claws into the grounds and pulling with all his strength, inching forwards bit by bit. “great, now this stupid thing is smearing it’s blood all over my floor!” Juno’s voice was close, but it echoed as if it were far away. The clone ignored it, he had to get to boss. A sharp heel slammed into his back, the ripping pain making the clone yelp. The heel dug in deeper, tearing flesh and crushing bone, but the clone reached for the child, wishing he could stop his crying.  _

Chamie jolted awake, his hand reaching for his back as if expecting to find a hole, but when he found nothing, the clone settled back down with a huff. It had been a while since he had  _ that  _ dream... after all, when Boss met you and trusted you enough to meet them, the clones all seemed to be rid of the nightmares that once plagued them all. All good things had their limit, he supposed and tried to shake off the memory, but he couldn’t help but scratch at the old scar that lay on the small of his back. The washer seemed to be done, at least it wasn’t shaking anymore so Chamie reached in to grab the wet clothing. They weren’t super wet anymore and they seemed to have some soap still on them, but that was probably just what happened sometimes so he threw the mass into the dryer anyway and pressed start once more. The house was fairly quiet so as the dryer sputtered to life Chamie stepped out of the laundry room to see where everyone else was. Boss was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t weird. He always bounced from place to place, this time Chamie supposed he had gone back to play with Lydia or something. The other's were gone and he didn't hear your voice so he assumed they were off on their own errands and you were probably still at work. That left the house to him for the time being, so Chamie looked around to see what else he could do. Living with nine other people tended to make a mess, even if the others came and went as they pleased and Ren followed after with a dustpan, so Chamie set to picking up the mess laid around.

Jazz had a little music station to work at whenever he wanted to make a new song and in his creative process, papers and things ended up being tossed to the wayside so Chamie organized the papers to the best of his ability and took the crumpled balls off towards the trash. Better already! Cici, on the other hand left books everywhere. They would start reading one, get bored of it and leave it by the wayside to get back into later, so Chamie looked all over for their books to put them all up in the bookcase. There were a few that didn’t perfectly fit, but with a bit of extra strength and determination, Chamie was able to shove each one into place. Next came Jay’s toys. Jay left his puzzles all over the place, so to clean up, Chamie gathered up the puzzle pieces and found a box that looked like what it came in to put away. His toys were stacked neatly in his corner by Chamie’s own nest and the demon took a moment to look around the living room with satisfaction. Cleaner already! Why didn’t he do this more? This cleaning stuff was easy! He did hesitate when stepping into the kitchen, because he was sure his banishment was far from over, but he could see some unwashed dishes in the sink! Wouldn’t it be  _ good  _ for him to clean those up? Surely even Ren wouldn’t have any complaints if he did that! 

The dishwasher was an interesting specimen that he still was unsure of how it worked. He assumed it ate the remaining food off of the plate and licked it til it was shiny, but when he suggested that to you, you had merely giggled. The mystery still stood. But loading the dishwasher wasn’t hard at all, all he had to do was cram a dish where it fit and keep on moving! When it came time to put the shiny pod in the hole, he paused. Wouldn’t it be better if he just put soap? What was this shiny pod doing? Wouldn’t it be better if the monster in the dishwasher had soap on it’s tongue? With a silent nod to himself, Chamie instead ate the pod himself and poured in some of the soap into the hole instead. Next came finding which button to push to tell the monster it was time to start. Chamie just started pressing until he could hear a hum from the dishwasher and the sound of rushing water. Success! With things looking much cleaner, Chamie curled back into his nest to await everyone’s return home, snuggling up to a long pillow you had put one of your hoodies on to sink into your scent. Nightmares would never hurt him when he had your smell with him, after all. 

There wasn’t any telling when he had fallen asleep, but he was awoken with a start as he heard an anguished yell. The clone all but leapt to his feet to see what the matter was, but only found his fellow clones standing around the living room, all looking rather put out. 

“He ruined my puzzle! I’ve been working  _ weeks _ on it!”

“You don’t just cram them in, you moron, that ruins the cover! If even one of them rips, I swear I’ll-“

“Where the  _ fuck  _ is the rest of it? I was gonna serenade Songbird on our date night!” 

“What the hell did he  _ do? _ What’s with all these bubbles?” There was too much shouting. It was hurting his ears. He didn’t like it. But even as he tried to cover his ears and sink down into his nest, he was dragged out by his ankle by a very pissed off looking Jazz to face the rest of the clones, each a glaring red as they looked down on the cowering Chamie. He wanted to wail, to tell them that he was just trying to help, but as they bombarded him with questions he could feel himself retreating back further and further into his own mind.  _ What were you thinking? How stupid can you be? You ruined everything! We’re going to have to clean up your mess again! Why can’t you just do something useful for once? _ His lower lip trembled, unshed tears stung his eyes, seeming unwilling to fall as the clone curled into a ball and tried to appear smaller. He wanted to  _ disappear. _ Distantly, he heard the sound of the door. Heard a new voice over the chaos of the other clones. A female voice. Eyes that were no longer truly seeing what was in front of him stared blearily onwards, only really catching the motion of what looked like a hand coming at him.  _ Don’t hurt me! _ He swung without thinking, baring his teeth at the threat as he scrambled back up against the wall, but instead of hearing Juno’s enraged shriek, instead he heard a pained yelp that made his world stop spinning. The fear he had once felt turned ice cold when he registered you sitting before him, your arm bleeding from where  _ his claws _ had torn your skin open. His fault.  _ His fault _ . The other clones swarmed the both of you, helping you up to your feet even as they shouted at Chamie, even as they gave him horrified and disgusted looks. He felt the same. 

It was an accident, but what did that matter? He was just doing what he did best, after all. Chamie’s ruined everything. 


	18. Ouija

This wasn't a good idea, that was a fact you knew fairly well, but still you found yourself sitting in the middle of an old, decrepit house anyways - an ouija board sitting in front of you of you. Rumors about the strange happenings in this old house had spiraled through the small town, strange voices, shadows dancing on the walls, and there was sightings of  _ something  _ still lurking within these decaying walls, but there was no real  _ proof _ of anything... and, well `the mystery was just too intriguing to stay away from. So, there you were, feeling stupid but determined at the same time. Nothing to do, but get to it, you thought, so, you sat back, sucked in a deep, albeit trembling breath and reached for the planchette. You knew you were breaking one of the most important rules of the ouija board: never use one alone, but who else would come with you? Already the town had all but rejected this old house and there was already talk of destroying the old place and building something new before the dust could even clear - this would be your one and only chance to find out if the rumors were true and what wandered these halls. 

"Is anyone there?" You asked, your voice echoing through the empty room. For a moment, all was silent, all was still, before a cold breeze blew through the room, making you shiver. "H-hello?" You swallowed hard, trying to force the tremor from your voice, but even you couldn't hold back the squeak of surprise as the planchette began moving on it's own. The wooden planchette floated from letter to letter, slowly but surely spelling out a single word ‘W A S S U P’ you snorted, unable to stop yourself from laughing,  _ so there really  _ **_was_ ** _ something here! _ "Well hey there." You whispered, "who am I speaking to?" The planchette began moving once more, the wood having a strange, almost electrical feel to it now, ‘M E’ A spirit with a sense of humor. "Who are you?" You tried again. ‘G H O S T W I T H M O S T’....ok? What did  _ that  _ even mean? Despite everything you laughed again, a smile spreading across your face. "You're a strange one." ‘U R H O T’. Oh god. It was flirting with you now, what was even  _ happening  _ here? In your bewildered silence, the planchette began moving once more, and it was all you could do to just follow it with your eyes. ‘U S H U L D S A Y M Y N A M E’...  _ huh?  _ "What is your name?" The question was barely out before the planchette was trembling with excitement mere moments before it flew from your grip and began flying over the board far too quickly for your eyes to follow. "Whoa, whoa, I can't read like this, you've gotta slow down!" 

This should be the part where you ran in terror, should be the moment where maybe you thought that this was just the dumbest idea and got the hell out of here before something bad happened, but curiosity was just too strong to ignore "B....E....E....J....F...U...?" You read the letters aloud, bewildered. The planchette was flung down by the invisible force in what seemed like irritation. ‘F U K C A N T S P E L L’ You couldn't have stopped your laughter if he  _ tried _ , giggling uncontrollably at the absurd situation. ‘N I C E L A U G H U R T O C U T E’ "Thanks. I try," maybe you fell asleep in the old house and this was just some weird dream you were having? This  _ couldn't  _ be real right? "Do you want to give your name another try?" The planchette moved over the word 'yes' and circled it three times. "Ok, let's give this another go." You reached out once more, placing the tips of your fingers on the planchette again, though this time the wood felt strangely warm to the touch ‘B E T E L’ You mouthed along to the letters , his head tilted slightly. Something about the spelling was familiar but you just couldn't place it. The planchette ripped itself from your touch, flying towards the wall, where it embedded itself into the old wood, carving out a shape now.... you didn't even think the edge of the planchette was that  _ sharp _ . The symbol was crudely drawn, but seemed to be an insect of some kind, something with six legs. "Uh... bug? Ant?" You thought about what it had been trying to spell before clapping your hands together. " _ Beetle _ " the planchette flew back to the board to hover over 'yes'. "Your name is Beetle?" It flew to 'no' before hovering over the number one. "Beetle is the first part of your name?" It flew to 'yes' "alright, what's the second part?" The planchette hovered over the board, as if in contemplation before it came towards you, stopping inches from the bottle by your side . Ok, maybe bringing along wine coolers hadn't been the  _ smartest  _ idea, but it wasn't your fault that you needed just a little bit of liquid courage, right? 

"Uh alcohol?" 'No', "Booze?" 'No', "it is a drink of some kind, right?" 'Yes', "alright um. Wine, Soda? Juice?" It flew to 'yes', circling it. "Beetlejuice?" The planchette leapt in excitement, still circling 'yes'. "Beetlejuice." What an odd name, the planchette moved over to the number one, "what?" It jolted, the movements jerkier now as it slid to the number three. "I have to say it three times?" ‘R O W’ "Three times in a row?" Back to 'yes'. For the first time, you found himself hesitating. Was this really a good idea? Sure it didn't  _ seem  _ bad, but that was just  _ now.  _ You could be summoning any manner of demon and be eviscerated just for being stupid. The planchette moving again caught your attention, ‘P L S’ it spelled out slowly now, the wood seeming to tremble ‘B E G O O D’. "Are you saying you'll be good or asking me to be good?" It moved over to 'yes', making you snort in amusement. Fuck. You were really going to do this, weren’t you? This was dumb. Incredibly dumb. Who just summoned the ghost, demon, spirit, whatever the fuck this was just because it asked? Apparently you did, you guessed. "... Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice." An explosion of green smoke filled the room, making you cough and jump back, though you didn't get far before he collided with something soft and whirled around to find a figure grinning at him. 

"Well hey there, babes, took ya long enough," a gravelly voice greeted you, glowing green eyes shining in the dim light, sharp teeth inches from your face. Looking at this figure, you did possibly the only smart thing you had done all night: you ran. But despite his quick retreat, he found himself unable to move his feet. A cold presence wrapped around your body, solid but invisible, leaving you to do nothing but just  _ hover  _ there as a figure stepped from the smoke, brushing off a ragged and torn suit. “Where’d ya think yer going all of a sudden?” The gruff voice asked - truthfully. “The fun hasn’t even  _ started  _ yet!”


End file.
